El regreso de la oscuridad
by sheblunar
Summary: Jack se unirá a nuevos amigos para poder proteger el pasado y el futuro de los Guardianes.
1. Chapter 1-El comienzo

Capitulo I

El comienzo.

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que lo guardianes derrotaron a Pitch y el entrenamiento de Jack Frost comenzaba North era quien lo entrenaba ya que era el guardián con mas experiencia además de que era el mas sabio los días pasaban y el entrenamiento se volvía mas fuerte.

Un día el entrenamiento se bahía suspendido ya que North tenia un asunto que atender con Bunnymud y se quedo en el taller a cuidar de los duendes para que no ocurriera un accidente el estaba jugando con su bastón molestando a los duendes pero los duendes empezaron a tacar a Jack en forma de juego y entraron en la oficina de North y los duendes empezaron a correr por toda la habitación mientras Jack trataba de agarrarlos para sacarlo pero Jack pero uno de los duendes tiro unos de los libros y Jack fue a recogerlos pero vio algo que lo desconcertó.

Mmhhh esto parecen fotos viejas del viejo North y los demás guardianes pero quien serán las otras personas-dijo Jack con extrañes mientras North lo mira de lejos

Ello son viejos amigos antes de que me convirtiera en guardián-dijo North con una voz que casi asusta a Jack

Lo siento no sabia que esto era privado yo estaba jugando con los duendes y se metieron y empezaron a correr-dijo Jack con preocupación y mira a North temeroso

No te preocupas Jack me alegra que la hayas encontrado esa foto ase mucho que no la veía dijo North mientras agarraba la foto de las mano de Jack con una gran sonrisa

Quien son ellos North-dijo Jack mientras se recuperaba del susto

Toma asiento esto ellos son mis amigos mas bien son mi familia como puedes ver yo soy el de la orilla de la derecha, el que esta a mi izquierda es Kronos y la jovencita de en medio es Era pero creo que tus los conoces mejor como Padre tiempo y Madre naturaleza hace años que no nos vemos-dijo North con un poco de nostalgia

Espera hay un momento tus mejores amigos son el padre tiempo y la madre naturaleza-dijo Jack enfatizando las ultimas palabras

Jajajaja claro que si son casi como mis hermanos y sus hijos los considero como uno sobrinos para mi te mostrare una foto de sus hijo-dijo North mientras sacaba una foto de un libro de su cajón

Y no me digas que sus hijos son los 4 elementos jajajaja-dijo Jack en con un tono de risa

-Pues algo así pero ellos se encargan de las estaciones del año, mira aquí esta esta foto en el último solsticio de invierno-dijo North mientras le pasaba la foto a Jack.

El la mira con gran extrañes ya no pensaba que había mas personas como ellos y se sentía fascinado y ya quería conocerlos, North veía como Jack se sentía identificado con esas personas y le pareció una buena invitarlos y que conocieran a Jack

Que te parecería si los invitara aquí al polo norte-dijo North con una gran sonrisa mientras despeinaba la cabeza de Jack

Henche río North los podré conocer-dijo Jack mientras se esforzaba para darle un abrazo a North

Esta hecho le hablare en la noche a Era para que traiga a sus hijos y se conozcan-dijo North mientras arreglaba todo el desorden en su oficina pero Jack lo interrumpió rápidamente mientras seguía mirando la foto

North quien es la chica que y lobo que se encuentran atrás en la foto-dijo Jack mientras le mostraba la foto

AHH te refieres a Luna y a Orión ella es la aprendiz de Era y por lo que veo su siguiente sucesora y una gran amiga de Bunnymund y Sandy además de que ella siempre se encarga de ser la mediadora de Fairy y Pérez pero ya será otro día vamos a dormir y mañana seguiremos hablando –dijo North mientras daba un gran bostezo

Jack ya se encontraba en su habitación y miraba el techo de su cuarto y deseaba que fuera el día en que se encontrara con ellos por su cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas ¿si nosotros protegemos a los niños ,ellos a quien protegen?¿serán estrictos con Bunnymund o serios como Sandy? Parecía un niño esperando la navidad, pero al final se pudo quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto en las sombras de la oscuridad alguien estaba cuidado de Jack Y de North Asechándolos como si fuera su caza mientras una voz decía:

Pronto sufrirán y nadie los podrán salvar esta vez ni sus preciados niños-dijo la voz mientras se reía macabramente.

Jack se despertó de golpe pero no podía ver a nadie por lo oscuro de esa noche decidió pender una vela y volver a tratar de dormirse pero tardo mucho en recobrar el sueño pero al final se volvió a quedarse dormido pero con gran preocupación.

**Bueno así termina el primer capitulo de este fan fic.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas pero no sean tan duro ya que soy nueva y apenas me estoy acostumbrado gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo al enemigo

**Capitulo. 2 Conociendo al enemigo.**

La mañana ya se alzaba en el polo y Norte se encontraba en su oficina preparando los nuevos juguetes que les llevaría a los niños y en especial a 7 niños que sin ellos no hubieran podido a derrotar a pitch.

-muy bien este pequeño avión es para el pequeño Jaime y esta muñeca con la forma de tooht será para la pequeña sophie –decía Norte mientras miraba las pequeñas estatuas de hielo que pronto se convertirían en juguetes y decidió empezar los otros juguetes para la peque, Tomy, los gemelos Andy y Ben y la pequeña Julie cuando iba a empezar a hacer los demás regalos un fuerte azote de la puerta interrumpió su trabajo –QUE NOS LE HE DICHO QUE TOQUEN ANTES DE ENTRAR –decía Norte con un tono enojado en su voz

-Lo siento Norte no fue mi intención pero quería hablar contigo de algo importante-decía una voz a la entrada de la puerta.

-Oh! Jack si eres tu claro pasa dime de que quieres hablarme pero antes traeré galletas y chocolate caliente-dijo Norte mientras les hacia una señal a un duende para que trajera la leche y las galletas y le ofrecía a Jack que se sentara en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo.

-Bueno sé que esto sonara raro pero hay alguna posibilidad de que pitch pueda volver-dijo Jack con un semblante de preocupación.

-Baya Jack sí que me ha sorprendido, no creo que haiga esa posibilidad al menos de que-dijo Norte mientras masajeaba sus sienes con preocupación y desesperación.

-Posibilidad de que Norte –dijo Jack levantándose de un salto de su cómodo asiento.

-Dime por qué piensas eso-dijo Norte mientras miraba al chico a los ojos.

-Me dirás loco pero anoche no se sería un sueño o que pero escuche una voz diciéndome: _Pronto sufrirán y nadie los podrán salvar esta vez ni sus preciados niños-dijo la voz mientras se reía macabramente_ pero no parecía una voz masculina sino femenina y eso es lo que me preocupa porque que yo recuerde pitch era hombre y aparte eso él es el único que puede manejar el miedo, la oscuridad-decía Jack un poco pensativo.

-"_no puede ser ella o si"-_pensaba Norte mientras miraba al piso con un tono de preocupación.

Pero a Jack y Norte los sacarían de sus pensamientos por que llego uno de los yetis corriendo y agitado indicándoles que tenían que ir a las sala donde se encontraba el globo con las luces de los niños y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por la figura negra que se encontraba sentada sobre el globo y entre sus manos sostenía un cetro con una extraña gema negra.

-NO…..NO….NO puedes ser tú se supone que Era y Kronos te habían encerrado-decía Norte.

-vaya veo que no me has olvidado "TIO NICK"-decía la sombras misteriosa

-Tío Nick-decía Jack sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba a Norte.

-Esa será otra historia que te tendré que contar y que es lo que quieres ahora Sama y que es lo quieres con nosotros-decía Norte con un tono autoritario.

-Solo venganza querido tío de ti y de los que se suponía que eran mi familia pero como toda venganza empezare con los que me hicieron más daño y me mintieron toda mi vida y después le seguirán a los que considere mis hermanos amigos de ahí seguirás tu querido tío pero al final de todos serás tu Jack Frost con quien terminare mi venganza por lo que le hiciste a mi padre pero no crean que hare esto solo he encontrado una forma de liberar a mi padre-dijo Sama mientras sonreía maléficamente pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida por la voz de Jack

-Tu padre yo que le hice a tu padre si yo ni te conozco-decía Jack un poco frustrado.

-En serio no me puedo creer que tu haigas podido hacer creer a l ultimo niño y vencer a mi padre y ser tan despistados-decía Sama con un tono de malicia en su voz

-EHHH! A quien le dices despistado espera tu padre es no, no, no, puede ser el-decía Jack

-Sí, sí y si mi querido Jack mi padre es el gran y temible Pitch Black y por lo tanto yo soy Sama Black-dijo Sama mientras hacia una reverencia

-No te saldrás con la tuya Sama ya en el pasado hiciste mucho daño y vidas inocentes se quedaron marcadas por tus acciones-dijo Norte enojado

.ya tío no quiero sermones esto solo es un aviso para que no se metan en mi camino aunque después de irme sé que juntaras a tus queridos amigos y mis "queridos" padre y no me quiero interponer más quiero que esto se ponga divertido ya que quiero ver sufrir a mis hermanos-dijo Sama mientras desaparecía en una nube negra.

-Phill, Jack tenemos que llamar a los guardianes y sobre todo a Era y a Kronos bueno Jack veo que conocerás muy pronto de las personas de que te conté anoche pero no hay que perder tiempo y llámemelos ya –dijo Norte.

-Espera Norte como llamaremos a tus amigos-dijo Jack mientras se recuperaba de lo que había pasado.

-Jajaja fácil y simple mi querido Jack para que los guardianes se tienen que unir cuando hay problemas que hacemos-preguntaba Norte al Joven albino-

-encendemos las luces polares-decía Jack un poco confundido

-Entonces que hacemos para llamar a otros espíritus- decía Norte mientras agarraba de los hombros a Jack.

-n-no se Norte me estas confundiendo un poco-dijo Jack

-Pues fácil solo tenemos que cantarle al viento-dijo Norte

-¿Cantarle? al viento como es eso-dijo Jack mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-Es fácil ven-le dijo Jack mientras lo lleva a un escritorio que estaba cerca de ellos y en ese escritorio había una cajita de madera.

-Y que contiene eso-dijo Jack mientras señalaba la caja.

-Esto-dijo Jack mientras le enseñaba un pequeño instrumento en forma de luna creciente y se lo daba.

-Y esto que es-decía Jack mientras mira el instrumento que sostenía en sus manos.

-Ya lo veras cuando te de la señal soplaras al instrumento que te he dado y Phill cuando te de la señal activaras las luces a la cuanta de tres Phill activaras la alarma y tu Jack soplaras al instrumento-decía Norte en tono de orden.

-Pero yo se tocar esto-decía Jack

-Claro que puedes bueno están listo-dijo Norte

-SI-dijeron Phill y Jack aunque bueno Phill solo dio un gruñido.

-1

-2

-3 ahora-dijo norte

Jack empezó a tocar el instrumento y Phill encendió las luces pero lo que Jack no se imagino es que podía tocar ese instrumento y de la bella melodía que salía de él y de cómo las luces parecieran que estuvieran bailando al son de la canción.

-espero que no sea demasiado tarde y todos estén a salvo-dijo Norte en un tono de susurro

-No te preocupes Norte ya lo vencimos una vez y esta vez no será diferente-dijo Jack

-Espero lo que digas se verdad y no me tema lo peor pero ahora hay que preparar la llegada de nuestro invitados-dijo Norte

-¿Invitados?-dijo Jack

-Si el instrumento que te di fue para que llamara a Era y a Kronos y por lo que veo no creo que piensen venir solos parecer que vamos a tener casa llena-dijo Norte muy alegra con su acento ruso.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo de mi historia tarde un poco en actualizar ya que no tenía inspiración pero ya después de leer algunos fanfiction de los Orígenes de los guardines se me vinieron muchas ideas.**

**Por cierto gracias a The Mystery Girl 245 que me animo a seguir el capítulo por eso ese capítulo esta dedica a ella.**


	3. Chapter 3 La llegada de Era y Kronos

Capítulo 3.- La llegada de Era y Kronos.

-¿Invitados?-dijo Jack

-Si el instrumento que te di fue para que llamara a Era y a Kronos y por lo que veo no creo que piensen venir solos parecer que vamos a tener casa llena-dijo Norte muy alegra con su acento ruso.

En el palacio de las hadas.

-Muy bien mis pequeñas ya tenemos todo el sector de Hawái y Paris-dijo Tooth revoloteando por todo el palacio mientras revisaba toda la lista de los dientes que se habían caído en el día de hoy, baby Tooth acababa de llegar con el ultimo diente de la ciudad de China cuando se percató de la señal de Norte y fue avisarle de inmediato a Tooth cuando llego con Tooth ella estaba demasiado distraída que no se había percatad de la presencia de su hadita y tuvo que darle unos pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

-Que pasa pequeña-dijo Tooth y volteando hacia donde la pequeña hadita le señalaba al mirar donde le indicaba su pequeña compañera se quedó sorprendida

-Debe de ser algo, chicas se quedan a cargo baby Tooht y yo vamos al polo-dijo en tono de orden y se fue volando con baby tooht hacia el polo.

En la madriguera de Conejo.

-Muy bien chicos ya tenemos todo preparado para la próxima pascua-dijo conejo con su acento australiano, cuando se iba a poner a pintar un huevo para su pequeña Sophie se percató de la señal y se levantó para irse

-Vaya parece que el viejo nos llama pero esta vez voy a parecer dentro del taller no quiero que se me congelen mis patas-dijo conejo y dios unos golpecitos al suelo donde se abrió un hoyo y salto dentro de él.

En alguna parte de Rusia

Meme (Sandy N/A ya les explicare porque Sandy) estaba dado los mejores sueños a los niños donde se podía ver toda cuidad llena de arena dorada cuando se percató de la señal convirtió un poco de arena en un avión y se dispuso camino al polo.

El primero en llegar al polo fue Meme que fue recibido con una gran sonriso por Norte y Jack a los 5 minutos llegaran tooth y conejo al mismo tiempo y les sonrieron a sus amigos ya que no se veían desde hace mucho pero en las sombras del taller se encontraban dos sombra que al ver ese momento sonreían y veían todo lo que pasaba pero pero Norte cambio su semblanza a una más seria

-Bueno saben por qué los llame-dijo Norte serio

-Espero que no sea por otro guardián porque con Jack ya tenemos suficiente-dijo Conejo mientras se reía

-¡OYE!-dijo Jack molesto mientras empezaba a alzar su cayado

-Ustedes dos ya no es por otro guardián conejo es por otra cosa más importante y grave-dijo Norte mientras se interponía entre Jack y Conejo

-Que pasa Norte a que te refieres-dijo Tooth un poco asustada por la expresión del barbudo

-Norte no será lo que estoy pensando-dijo Meme en forma de imágenes

-Dime Niky o perdón Norte que están grave para que nos hallas llamado a nosotros también-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ello

-Si Nick dime que tan grave es este asunto que para que Era y yo hallamos-dijo una voz masculina que sostenía el brazo de Era

Al escuchar esas boceces familiares los guardianes se voltearon y no podían creer quienes estaban allí los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran Jack y Norte no podían creer los que sus ojos veían tenían al espíritu de la naturaleza y al tiempo.

Era es una mejer alta con una tez morena claro, delgada, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que enloquecerían a cualquier hombre y su cabello era castaño-rojizo lo traía sujeto a una media trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja vestía un vestido hasta los tobillos de color verde con un corsé café que le daba una muy buena figura y traía puestos una botas de piso de color café ella se veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras tanto su acompañante Kronos era un hombre más alto que Era fornido, de tés blanca ojos color café oscuro su cabello era alborotado y un negro azabache tenía un porte serie y misterioso con una barba venia vestido con una armadura estilo de caballero era azul y con adornos en dorado con una capa de color blanco que cubría la mitad de la armadura

-Vaya a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada más ni nada menos que la madre naturaleza y el padre tiempo-dijo conejo con un tono alegre mientras se dirigía a saludarlos

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Tooth mientras saltaba de la emoción

-Qué alegría que estén aquí-dijo meme mientras hacía señas sobre su cabeza

-Era, Kronos que emoción me da verlos otra vez de nuevo y de tenerlos aquí-dijo Norte mientras abrazaba a Era y le levantaba dando vueltas.

-cof,cof,cof y para que nos has llamado Norte-dijo Kronos con molestia

-Mira quien está aquí don celosin-dijo Conejo entre risas

-Yo no soy CELOSO-dijo Kronos

-Por tu comportamiento dice lo contrario-dijo conejo

-Ya chicos basta estamos aquí por algo importante y ya que tú y era están aquí debe ser algo que tiene ver con ustede-dijo tooht tratado de aliviar el ambiente.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí que les parece si vamos a mi oficina y hablamos con calma-dijo Norte mientras dejaba de abrazar a Era.

Norte los guio a su oficina mientras les ordenaban a los duendes qué trajeran un poco de galletas y chocolate caliente para sus invitados al llegar a su oficina les ofrecio los dos asientos que estaban hay a Tooth y Era mientras que conejo se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, Kronos se quedó a un lado de Era y Norte y Jack se ponían a un lado del escritorio junto con Meme donde Norte todavía estaba pensativo de cómo les iba informar a sus amigos sobre lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Y bueno dinos Norte que hacemos aquí-dijo Conejo

-Si Norte porque tanto misterio-dijo Tooth

-Verán –dijo Norte pero no completo su oración ya que los duendes llegaron con galletas y chocolate caliente

-Gracias pequeños y sigan trabajando duro-dijo Era y le daba un beso en la mejilla a uno de ellos y se fue todo feliz que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con otro compañero.

-Norte si sabe que ellos no hacen los juguetes verdad-dijo Jack en el oído de Norte

-Sí, si lo se Jack pero son tan tiernos que hay que darles un poco de fe no-dijo Era mientras le sonreía a Jack

-Espera como me escuchaste y te sabes mi nombre si no nos hemos presentado-dijo Jack sorprendido.

-Sí que descortés Norte en no presentarnos a tu nuevo guardián y en no decirnos porque estamos aquí-dijo Kronos cruzándose de manos.

-Oh, jajaja si es cierto perdón pero por todo lo que está pasando se me ha olvido Kronos , Era él es Jack Frots y quien nos ayudó a derrotar a Pitch Black-dijo Norte muy alegre

-pero no nos has dicho que hacemos aquí Norte hoy hay mucho trabajo en el palacio-dijo Tooht

-Ustedes saben qué hace más de 13 meses vencimos a Pitch y todo vuelto a ser como antes a Jack ya lo pueden ver y hasta tenemos a 7 pequeños que forman parte de nosotros pero por lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana tenemos que ponernos alertas y protegerlos-dijo Norte mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Y que tiene que ver con nosotros Norte nunca no hemos involucrado con los guardianes-dijo Kronos confundido.

-Esto les conviene por mucho porque se trata de Sama-dijo Norte

-SAMA-dijeron Kronos y Era mientras se veían asustados sorprendidos

-Y que tiene que ver ella con esto no se supone que había desaparecido-dijo conejo

-Tiene que ver y por mucho ya que ella es la hija de Pitch Black-dijo Era mientras miraba a conejo

-Esperan Pitch tiene una hija-Dijo Jack

-Si-dijeron todos los demás

-Y porque no me lo habían dicho-dijo Jack un poco molesto

-No pensábamos que iba a parecer ya que pensamos que estaba muerta-dijo Kronos en tono serio

-Y qué fue lo que les dijo Norte-dijo Era seria y triste

-Que nos haría pagar por todo y que liberaría a su padre-dijo Norte

-QUUE como se le ocurre a esa chiquilla tonta hacer eso-dijo conejo mientras se acervaba con Norte

-Entonces debemos prepáranos para una nueva batalla-dijo Tooth

-Si mi querida Tooth pero esto no va hacer fácil pero les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-dijo Era mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Pero por que nos preocupamos ya que con la ayuda de Era y kronos no tendremos problemas ya que también podemos pedirles ayuda a sus aprendices no-dijo conejo mientras miraba a Era y Kronos

-Espero y no queremos a volver a ponerlos en peligro-dijo Kronos mientras ponía un mano en el hombro de Era

-Y a su hijo-dijo Jack

-Que yo sepa ni Kronos ni Era tiene hijos-dijo Tooth

-Si son 4 chicos y una chica que creo que este tu alumna era-dijo Jack frustrado

-JAJAJAJA quien te ha dicho eso Jack-dijo Era

-Norte-dijo Jack mientras señalaba al mencionado

-Jaja Jack creo que no me explique bien los chicos que viste en las foto que está aquí ellos son alumnos de Era y ella los quiere como sus propios hijos-dijo Norte mientras agarraba la foto de uno de los libreros

-Y por cierto porque ellos no vinieron siempre los acompañan a todos los lugares-dijo meme haciendo señales

-Salieron acampar y pasar tiempo con Klaus ya que no se veían en mucho tiempo-dijo Kronos

-Klaus y quien es el-dijo Jack

-Él es mi aprendiz y siguiente sucesor-dijo Kronos

Mientras tanto afuera de la ventana se encontraba una arena negra en forma de un cuervo con ojos rojos como la sangre mirando todo lo que pasaba y se disponía a irse para comunicarle a su ama lo que pasaba, en la lejanía de un bosque se encontraba una joven con aspecto oscuro y que vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas negro con gris y un cabello recogido en una cola la llegada de su sirviente ya que lo había mandado a vigilar los movientes de norte al llegar el cuervo a la cueva fue directo a su ama donde le enseño todo lo que vio en unos de sus ojos

-Ya veo mis supuestos padres también van ayudar y veo que posiblemente mis queridos hermanos y hermanas van a participar en esto Den que te parece si vamos a visitarlos-dijo Sama al cuervo que acababa de llegar.

**Aquí termina otro capítulo de mi historia gracias a los que han leído mi historia y les ha gustado y espero que les agrade este capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

** The Mystery Girl 245**

**damelifrost**

**Lily(guest).**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reencuentros, Peleas y nuevos

Capítulo 4.-Reencuentros, Peleas y nuevos amigos.

-Ya veo mis supuestos padres también van ayudar y veo que posiblemente mis queridos hermanos y hermanas van a participar en esto Den qué te parece si vamos a visitarlos-dijo Sama al cuervo que acababa de llegar, al escuchar eso el cuervo asintió con la cabeza-bueno hay pero me tengo que cambiar y vestirme más elegante ya que esto va a hacer una ocasión especial-dijo sama mientras se acercaba a un gran ropero y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

En casa de Jaime

-Vamos Alex ya levántate se nos va hacer tarde-decía Jaime mientras trataba de despertar a su prima que acababa de llegar de visita

-mmhh..Jaime ya voy no desesperes mientras ve por sohipie y vayan preparando sus cosas-dijo Alex, Alex era una chica alta con ojos azules como el mar, cabello rizado y de color café y de tez blanca.

-Pero Alex ya estamos listos solo faltas tú-dijo Jaime

-Está bien solo déjame arreglarme y después nos iremos por tus amigos y nos vamos al lago y por cierto por que tanto interés por ese lago-dijo Alex mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Eso es secreto pero te lo podremos decir si contestas una pregunta-dijo Jaime mientras posaba una mano en su mentón.

-Y bien cuál es esa pregunta-dijo Alex mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

-Alex tú crees en Santa, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y el hombrecillo de los polvos de oro-dijo Jaime muy serio.

-Claro que sí pero se te olvide a alguien-dijo Alex

-Si dime de quien me he olvidado prima-dijo Jaime con una sonrisa picarona

-Pues JACK FORST primito-dijo Alex con emoción

-Entonces tu si crees en el-dijo Jaime

-Claro primito él es quien trae el invierno y podemos hacer guerras de nieve-dijo Alex

-Me gustaría un día presentarte es muy divertido-dijo Jaime

-Enserio tú ya lo has visto-dijo Alex

-Claro y además es mi amigo-dijo Jaime

-Está bien me lo tendrás que presentar para darle las gracias por toda la diversión a y por cierto ya me vas a decir porque tanta urgencia para ir al lago-dijo Alex

-Ah eso no te lo diré en el lago-dijo Jaime mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Bueno primito ve por sophie y yo me cambio dame 5 minutos-dijo Alex

Jaime salió del cuarto de su prima y fue a ayudarle a sophie con las cosas que llevarían para el lago 5 minutos después Alex salió del cuarto vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca con un short de color azul con unas zapatillas cafés y su cabello lo traía atado en una trenza, fue a la cocina donde se encontraban sophie y Jaime listo para irse, sophie vestía un vestido rosa con zapatillas del mismo color y traía el pelo suelto y Jaime vestía uno pantalones vaqueros con una blusa café con naranja salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a las demás casas de los amigos de Jaime para dirigirse al lago.

En el lago donde se hizo guardián Jack.

A orillas del lago se encontraban dos casitas de acampar y también se encontraban 6 jóvenes que estaban charlando muy alegremente.

-Chicos se acuerdan cuando les hicimos esa broma a Tooth y a Pérez-dijo una pequeña de cabellera plateada aparentaba unos 10 años tenía una tez como la de Jack y tenía unos ojos de color azul-grises vestía un con unos shorts grises y una blusa de tres cuartos de manga color blanco con unas zspstllas grises

-Jajajaja eso fue lo mejor que bueno que tomamos fotos de ese día-dijo un joven alto de tez morena con una cabellera naranja-rojiza aparentaba unos 17 años y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello vestía una pantalón café con una camisa naranja y unas botas cafés

-Si pero que regañada nos llevamos ese día por culpa de ustedes dos Any, Kay-dijo un joven alto de tez bronceada cabellera negra y ojos cafés oscuros aparentaba unos 18 años vestía con los mismo que Kay a excepción que la camisa era de color roja.

-Klaus no seas aguafiestas pero bien que te divertiste ese día-dijo la pequeña Any

-Si pero la que se llevó la peor parte fue Luna al tratar de hacerle de mediadora y tratar de que se re contentaran-dijo Klaus

-Ni me lo recuerdes estuve encerrada con esos dos por casi todo un día y fue demasiado cansando pero no miento fue divertido-dijo Luna una chica de cabello castaños ondulado lo traía recogido en una semi cola de caballo aparentaba unos 18 años igual que Klaus era de tez morena sus ojos eran de color gris malva era del mismo tamaño que Kay vestía lo mismo que Any pero el color era una mezcla de café con verde

-Si fue divertido pero fue de mala educación-dijo una chica alta de tez clara sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello castaño aparentaba unos 19 vestía lo mismo que Luna y Any a excepción que sus colores eran salmón con pistache.

-Mia no los defiendas si lo acepto fue divertido pero no tanto para Tooht y Pérez y además Luna fue la que tuvo que pagar los platos rotos ya saben lo difícil que es que esos dos estén juntos-dijo un joven que aparentaban uno 20 años de tez clara Alto de la misma altura de Klaus sus ojos eran de un verde-azul y su cabello era cobrizo vestía lo mismo que Kay y Klaus acepción de los colores que eran café-rojizo

-Merrick no nos regañes estamos aquí para divertimos y no pasarla mal-dijo kay

Los seis jóvenes no se habían percatado de que no estaban solos y escondidos detrás de uno árboles se encontraban Alex, Jaime y sus amigos.

-Y ellos quienes son y por qué están hay en lago-dijo la peque

-No sé pero se me hace raro que de los que están hay ya son casi mayares a excepción de la pequeña y puedan ver a Tooth-dijo Tomy

-No sé pero qué tal si nos vamos y nos presentamos y les contamos sobre los demás guardianes-dijo Jaime

-Shh niños no hagan ruido o sino nos descubrirán-dijo Alex

Sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta una sombra negra se venía acercando y se diriga dónde estaban los 6 chicos

-Vaya, Vaya se atreven a ser una reunión sin invitarme-dijo la sombra

Al escuchar esto los 6 jóvenes se levantaron y Merrick se enfrente de los demás

-Quien eres preséntate-dijo Merrick en tono de orden

-No me recuerdas Merrick porque yo si-dijo la sombra

-Esa voz se me hace conocida-dijo Any

-Vaya hasta Any se le hace conocida mi voz pero no sabe mi nombre-dijo la sombra

-Ya déjate de rodeos y muéstrate-dijo Klaus enojado

-Bueno como no pueden recordarme si soy su querida Sama-dijo sama que vestía un kimono blanco con negro con una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura y su cabello lo traía suelto

-SAMA-dijeron todos en coro

-Veo que si me recuerdan-dijo sama

-Que haces aquí se suponía que tú estabas muerta-dijo Kay sorprendido

-No, no esto muerta estoy más viva que nunca y vengo a darles una advertencia de que no se metan en mi camino ya que no tendré compasión con ustedes-dijo sama

-De que rayos estas halando-dijo Mia

-De que pronto liberare a mi padre y le ayudare a cobrar venganza de ese Jack Frost y recuperare que lo que por derecho es mio-dijo Sama enfurecida

-Estás loca si te dejamos hacer esto a Pitch Black fue encerrado por una razón-dijo Merrick

-Oh no Jack está en peligro tenemos que avisarle-dijo Jaime gritanado

-Vaya parece que no estamos solos ustedes los que se esconden en ese árbol salgan-dijo Sama

-NO…no..no creas que te tenemos miedo-dijo Alex

-Miren que valiente humana pero ya no lo serás-dijo Sama mientras mandaba una ráfaga de arena negra.

-Cuidado-dijo Luna mientras empujaba a Alex siendo ella la que obtuvo el ataque cayendo inconsciente en el suelo con una herida en el brazo

-Siempre de heroína no Luna pero esta vez no hay nadie que te salve-dijo Sama mientras se acerba a Luna para atacarla pero cuando atacarla fue aventada por una corriente de aire que provenía de una de las manos de Alex

Todos al ver eso se quedaron sorprendidos pero Sama viendo que todos estaban en posición de ataque hasta los pequeños decidió irse

-Por qué hiso eso ella no era así-dijo Any con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Any no vale la pena que llores por ella ahora lo que importa es llevar a Luna con Era para que la cure lo más pronto posible-dijo Klaus mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Mientras tanto Jaime fue corriendo con su prima estaba sorprendido por lo que paso

-Alex como hiciste eso-dijo Jaime

-No, no lo sé pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera-dijo Alex

-Gracias por la ayuda si no hubieras hecho eso Luna se encontraría en un peor estado-dijo Kay mientras se acercaba a la chica

-no hay de que yo le tengo que agradecer a ella-dijo Alex

-Pero quien era esa persona le daba un parecido al coco-dijo Julie con tono asustado

-por el momento no podemos responder preguntas ya que nuestra amiga está herida y la necesitamos curar de inmediato-dijo Mia volteado ver a Kay y Alex

-Pero por que están grave solo fue una ráfaga de arena negra-dijo la peque

-Es más que eso en esa ráfaga contiene veneno y cada minuto que perdemos aquí ella se va a poner peor-dijo Merrick mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Luna

-Pero Merrick la maestra Era salió a una reunión con el maestro Kronos parece ser que fueron a ver al tío Nick-dijo Any

-Que el maestro Kronos también fue como haremos para llegar hay-dijo Klaus

-Pero Klaus tu puedes abrir portales y además has viajado en el tiempo-dijo kay

-Si pero esto es diferente quieres que habla un portal hacia polo norte no puedo hacer eso nunca he abierto un portal a gran distancia yo solo Kronos siempre me ha ayudado en eso ya que se necesita mucha energía-dijo Klaus serio

-Disculpe señor pero yo tengo algo que podría hacer que llegaran al polo rápido-dijo Sophie

-De que hablas peuqeña-dijo Mia

-La última vez que nos vimos con los guardianes el conejo de pascua me dio una esfera para que la usara y veo que esto es una emergencia-dijo Sophie mientras sacaba la esfera.

-Y ustedes como conocen a los guardianes-dijo Mia

-Por qué gracias a Jaime pudimos creer en Jack Frost y pudimos ayudarles a vencer a Pitch-dijo Tomy

-Chicos no es que los apure pero necesitarnos irnos ya Luna tiene una fuerte herida en el brazo y ya le está afectando el veneno empieza a tener fiebre-dijo Merrick en tono de orden y preocupación.

-Ten solo tienes que decir a el lugar y arrojar la esfera-dijo Sophie dándole la esfera a Klaus

-Gracias pequeña, llévanos al taller de Norte por favor-dijo Klaus y la lanzo creándose un portal.

Antes de que cruzaran el portal Jaime los detuvo

-Esperen necesito acompañarlos tengo que avisarle a Jack sobre esa chica-dijo Jaime

-Si,si Jaime va todos nosotros vamos-dijo Andy

-Si además no se preocupen yo estoy a cargo de ellos así que podemos ir por favor-dijo Alex

-No me parece buena idea pero viendo que Sama esta libre y ustedes se interpusieron en su camino será mejor que se queden con nosotros entonces si pueden venir-dijo Any con una sonrisa

-SIII-dijieron todos los niños y Alex

-Entonces que esperamos y vámonos ya-dijo Mia

-Esperen y no van a recoger sus casas de acampar-dijo Alex

-No te preocupes bonita ya lo tenemos contemplando-dijo Kay en un segundo Kay trono sus dedos y las tiendas desaparecieron

-Guay-dijeron Sophie y los gemelos

Después de recoger las tiendas todos atravesaron el portal y se encontraron dentro del taller de Norte todos los yetis estaban ocupados haciendo regalos o cuidado de que los duendes no hicieran travesuras o Jack congelara a los duendes.

-Vaya con que este es el famoso taller de santa-dijo Alex

-No perdamos tiempo y busquemos a la maestre Era-dijo Mía

Y así lo hicieron fueron a buscarlos pero como el taller era demasiado grande decidieron separarse, Merrick opto por recostar a Luna en un sillón cerca de la chimenea para que pudiera descasar mejor y buscar mas rápido.

-Descansa pequeña y resiste un poco-dijo Merrick mientras le besaba la frente

Se separaron en grupos de 2 personas para buscar a Era los grupos eran:

Alex y Kay

Jaime y Any

Mia y sophie

Klaus y la peque

Merrick y tomy

Andy y Ben

-Bueno si alguien la encuentra primero o ve algún guardián pídanle que los guie con Era y la llevan con Luna-dijo Merrick

-Y donde la has dejado Merrick-dijo Any

-No te preocupes la deje en el sillón que esta por la chimenea-dijo Merrick

Se separaron y fueron a buscar a Era lo más pronto posible.

Con Jaime y Any

-No te preocupes tu amiga se va a poner bien a y por cierto mucho gusto soy Jaime Benette-dijo el niño

-Gracias por preocuparte yo soy Amy Winter-dijo la niña

-Amy Winter acaso eres algo de Jack-dijo Jaime

-No me hables de él no me cae muy bien que digamos-dijo Amy

-Pero porque te cae mal-dijo Jaime

-Por qué si-dijo Amy

-Si dime Amy porque te caigo mal-dijo una voz detrás de los niños

Al oír la voz Jaime se volteo y vio que era su amigo Jack y no dudo en abrazarlo

-Jaime que haces aquí como llegaste-dijo Jack

-Por una de las esferas de Norte y dime como la has pasado-dijo Jaime olvidándose de lo que tenían que hacer

-Cof,cof,cof si me disculpas Frost tenemos algo que hacer-dijo Amy molesta

-Oh si cierto Jack perdón pero estamos buscando a la maestra de Amy es que una de sus amigas salía lastimada en una pela y está un poco mal-dijo Jaime

-No le tienes que decir que estamos haciendo no lo nesecitamos-dijo Amy

-Bueno pero si buscan a tu maestra que si no me equivoco es Era está en el despacho con los demás pero si no quieren mi ayuda me voy-dijo Jack casi yéndose pero una mano que jalaba de su sedadera lo detuvo

-Está bien llévanos con ella por favor –dijo Amy con voz temblorosa.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros y gracias por los rewiv y que les guste mi historia por cierto se me había pasado poner que los personajes de el origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen solo los oc y Alex le pertenece a the mistery girl245.**


	5. Chapter 5-Peleas Y mas Peleas

Capítulo 5.-Peleas y más peleas

-Está bien llévanos con ella por favor –dijo Any con voz temblorosa.

-Está bien pero tú me vas a decir porque me odias-Dijo Jack mientras se ponía a la altura de Any

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y ya llévanos con Era porque lo que tengo que hacer es importante Frost-dijo Any molesta.

-Any no te enojes Jack no va ayudar-dijo Jaime tratando de que se calmara Any

-Y si no te molesta puedo preguntar como salió herida tu amiga y porque tanta urgencia de hablar con Era-dijo Jack mientras se incorporaba a su estatura

-NO-dijo Any

-Y porque no-dijo Jack

-Por qué no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Any

-Para ser una pequeña que aparenta ser dulce eres muy malcriada y gritona-dijo Jack

-Y tú para ser un guardián y a aparentar ser un "adolecente" te comportas como un niño tonto-dijo Any defendiéndose

-Chicos ya basta traten de comportarse-dijo Jaime

-Jaime si no es por ofender no te metas en esto-dijo Any dándole una mirada fría

-Oye no le hables así a Jaime el solo trata de ayudar-dijo Jack enojado

-Sabes que no necesito tu ayuda ni la de Jaime yo buscare sola ¡ADIOS! ya que cada minuto que paso hablando contigo pierdo mi valioso tiempo-dijo Any y se fue dejando a Jack y a Jaime confundidos.

-Oye que le pasa a tu amiga y porque tanto apuro para encontrarse con Era-dijo Jack

-mhh no sé si se pudiera decir que es mi amiga la conozco desde hace una horas-dijo Jaime mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Y porque tienen tanta confianza tal vez sea mala-dijo Jack mientras se recargaba sobre su cayado

-Porque no ayudaron después de lo que paso con Pitch mi amigos y yo decidimos ir cada ultimo día del mes al lago donde te convertiste en guardián para prometer que nunca nos olvidaríamos de ustedes y nunca volverá tener miedo a Pitch y como mi prima estaba aquí y te quería conocer decidí invitarla cuando íbamos rumbo al lago vimos a 6 chicos hablando y riéndose de algo que le hicieron a Tooth y a Pérez pero de pronto llego una sombra y empezó a decir varias cosas y nos descubrió que estábamos escondidos en atrás de un árbol y mi prima digamos que la reto y la iba a atacar pero la amiga de Amy fue la que recibió el ataque cayendo inconsciente y Sama iba a volver a tacarla pero mi prima la detuvo lo cual me dejo sorprendido porque no sabía que tenía poderes y de pronto Sama se alejó-dijo Jaime

-Vaya ya veo ven si quieres te llevo con Era está en despacho con Norte y los demás-dijo Jack.

-Gracias Jack pero vamos rápido porque por lo que vi en la cara de Amy se ve que su amiga esta grave.

-Bueno vámonos-dijo Jack

Con Kay y Alex

-Uau si mu hubieran dicho que hoy conocería el taller de santa no me lo creería-dijo Alex feliz

-Si te gusto el taller creo que te va a encantar el palacio de los dientes y la madriguera de conejo-dijo Kay

-Entonces tú conoces a Santa, al conejo de pascuas, al hade de los dientes, al pequeño hombrecito de los sueños y a Jack Frost-dijo Alex con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Jajaja si digamos que Any yo les hemos juagado algunas bromas espera dijiste ¡Jack Forst!-dijo Kay sorprendido

-Si por-dijo Alex confusa

-Espero que no esté aquí os si no va a ver problemas y graves-dijo Kay alarmado

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-dijo Alex

-Digamos que Any no se lleva bien con él a pesar que dominan el mismo elemento-dijo Kay

Con Mia y Sophie

-Disculpa pero no nos hemos presentado yo me llamo Sophie Bennett y mi hermano es Jaime-dijo Sophie

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Sophie yo soy Mia Spring-dijo Mia

-Y dime que poderes tienes tu-dijo Sophie

-Pues veras pequeñas yo soy el espíritu de la Primavera-dijo Mia

-Uau entonces tú conoces al conejo de Pascua-dijo Sophie

-Jaja si aunque es un poco gruñón da bueno consejos-dijo Mia

-Y tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar Era-dijo Sophie

-Mhhh déjame pensar siempre que venía a visitar a Norte y nos traía con ella nos dejaban cerca de la chimenea donde ahora esta Luna y ellos se iban al despacho a hablar sobre cosas de adultos-dijo Mia

-Entonces puede ser que estén en su despacho-dijo Sophie

-Sí que te parece si nos dirigimos al despacho Sophie no está lejos de aqui solo tenemos que pasar por los yetis y los juguetes-dijo Mia

-Bueno que estamos esperando vámonos-dijo Sophie alegremente.

Con Klaus y la Peque

-Vaya se nota que tú y tu amigos quieren mucho a esa joven para meterse al taller de santa buscando a Era-dijo la peque

-Claro que es importante al igual que los otros yo los veo como hermanos y no me perdonaría si les pasara algo-dijo Klaus

Al escuchar eso la peque y Klaus se quedaron serios pero unos sollozos les atrajeron y encontraron a Any llorando y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas

-Any que paso alguien te hizo daño y donde está el niño que estaba contigo-dijo Klaus preocupado

-No, no estoy y Jaime esta con el tonto de Jack Frost-dijo Any entre sollozos

-AHH con que te encontraste con tu némesis ya no te enojes ni llores si te ve así Era se va a preocupar ven-dijo Klaus mientras le secaba sus lágrimas y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Y por qué te cae mal Jack si es tan divertido y hace las mejores guerras de nieve-dijo la peque intrigada.

-No quiero hablar de eso lo que me interesa es encontrar a Era-dijo Any tranquila

-Pero donde la buscamos si no sabemos dónde está-dijo la peque

-Yo creo saber dónde está antes de alejarme demasiado alcance a oír que estaban en el despacho de Norte-dijo Any

-Bueno y que estamos esperando vamos para alla-dijo Klaus

-Sabes cómo llegar verdad-dijo la peque

-Si solo tenemos que pasar este pasillo y doblar a la derecha-dijo Klaus

Con Merrick y Tom

-vaya que eres serio-dijo Tom

-No soy serio solo no me gusta hablar demasiado-dijo Merrick

-Bueno y sabes a donde vamos o donde hay que buscar-dijo Tom

-Si solo tenemos que ir al despacho de Norte-dijo Merrick

-Está bien pero por lo menos hay que presentarnos yo soy Thomas Anderson pero mis amigos me dicen Tom y tu ¿eres?-dijo Tom

-Mucho gusto Tom yo soy Merrick autumn-dijo Merrick

Con Andy y Ben

-Oye creo que ya nos perdimos-dijo Andy

-Ya se no me tienes que recordar y a quien tenemos que ir a buscar si no la hemos visto en la vida-dijo Ben a su gemelo

-Oye no se tu pero ya tengo mucho frio que te parece si no acercamos a esa chimenea-dijo Ben

-Si ven ya me estoy empezando a congelar-dijo Andy

Andy y Ben se estaban acercando a la chimenea cuando vieron un sofá donde estaba recostada Luan y se acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

-Andy crees que este bien-dijo Ben

-Claro está bien por qué no lo estaría si solo recibió un pequeño golpe no es para tanto-dijo Andy tratando de calmar a su hermano

-Pero su cara dice lo contrario-dijo Ben mientras señalaba su cara.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Norte.

-No te preocupes ellos van a estar bien-dijo Kronos mientras posaba una mano en su hombros

-Me preocupas que les pueda pasar algo o no sepan que hacer-dijo Era

-No te preocupes ellos son demasiado fuertes para que cosas del pasado los vensan-dijo Norte

Afuera del despacho de Norte.

Se empezaban a encontrar Merrick, Mia, Klaus, Any, Kay, Alex, Sophie, Jack, Jeime, la peque y Jack.

-Vaya parece que todos tuvimos la misma idea de venir aquí-dijo Klaus

-Oigan donde están Andy y Ben-dijo Jaime

-No te preocupes de seguro se quedaron cerca de la chimenea al saber no a donde ir-dijo Alex.

-Si no te preocupes Jaime aquí en el polo es muy seguro a demás estoy aquí para protegeros-dijo Jack

-Si como no tempano de hielo que arruina todo-dijo Any

-Otra vez tu niña malcriada que te he hecho para que me hables así si yo ni te canoso-dijo Jack

-No tengo por qué decírtelo paleta congelada-dijo Any

-No me hables así ten más respeto-dijo Jack

-Chicos ya contrólense no estamos aquí para discutir-dijo Mia

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho de Norte

-Oigan ustedes no escuchan una pequeña discusión que proviene de afuera-dijo Tooth

-Ya que lo comentas yo escucho lo mismo parece ser la voz de una pequeña y creo que la de Jack-dijo Conejo

-Sera mejor ver que pasa si no te molesta Norte dejamos esto para otro rato-dijo Kronos

Así lo hicieron Tooth,Era,Kronos,Conejo,Norte Y meme se dirigieron a la puerta a ver qué pasaba pero al abrirla se sorprendieron por ver a las personas que estaban hay

-Mia, Merrick,Kay,Any y Klaus ustedes que hacen aquí se suponían que estaban acampando en el bosque y por cierto donde esta Luna-dijo Era con preocupación.

-Klaus que están haciendo aquí-dijo Kronos con tono Autoritario

-Y ellos que están haciendo aquí-dijo Norte al ver a Jaime y sus amigos

-Es una larga historia pero necesitamos a Era de imediato-dijo Any

-Que pasa Any-dijo Era mientras se ponía a la altura de Any

-Es Luna-dijo Any bajando su cabeza

-Y que es lo que le paso-dijo conejo

-Fue atacada por Sama por tratar de protegerme-dijo Alex

-Sama que ustedes ya la vieron y que les dijo-dijo Tooth preocupada

-Eso ahorita no importa lo que importa es que veas a Luna-dijo Kay

-Y donde se encuentra ella-dijo Era

-La recosté en un sillón cerca de una chimenea donde nos queda vamos cuando venían hablar con Norte-dijo Merrick.

-Bueno llévame con ella-dijo Era

Merrrick condujo a Era a donde se encontraba Luna al llegar se sorprendieron de como los gemelos se habían encardo de vendarle la herida con una parte de sus blusa y de cómo la cuidaban.

-Gracias pequeños ahora si me dejan que la revise-dijo Era y los pequeños se apartaron

-Vez Jaime no les paso nada a tus amigos-dijo Jack

-No se ve grave pero tengo que llevarla a casa para poderle curar el brazo y bajarle la fiebre-dijo Era

-Y que estamos esperando vámonos-dijo Mia

-Norte lo siento pero la reunión tendrá que esperar-dijo Era

-Era y si mejor viene con nosotros y tratamos de solucionar el problema con Sama al cabos a ella ya no se le tiene permitido entrar al bosque-dijo Kronos

-Por nosotros no hay problema además hace mucho que no estamos en tu casa y aprovechamos la ocasión para que se conozcan mejor Jack y tus alumnos-dijo Norte

-Disculpen y que hay con nosotros –dijo Tom

-Por lo que veo Sama ya los ha visto y esta joven que viene con ustedes tiene algo especial que me gustaría ver así que tendrán que venir con nosotros-dijo Era

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Any

-Y quien se va a llevar a Luna ya que Merrick ni Kluas van a poder porque tiene que ayudar a abrir un portal para que entremos todos-dijo Any

-Yo puedo- dijo Kay

-No tú eres muy torpe-dijo Any

-No sale más fácil utilizar una esfera de Norte-dijo Conejo

-No ya que el bosque de Era está rodeada de una barrera mágica que solo puede ser atravesada por mi magia o la de Era y nuestros chicos-dijo Kronos

-OH-dijo Meme

-Entonces quien se lleva a Luna-dijo Any

-Ya la tengo no se preocupen ahora hay que abrir ese supuesto portal y vamosno-dijo Jack mientras sostenía a Luna todavía inconsite

-Te dejo pasar esta Frost pero la próxima no-dijo Any

-Bueno Merrick, Klaus Y tú también Kay pónganse en sus posiciones-dijo Kronos

-Si maestro-dijeron los tres encoró Klaus se colocó enfrente de su maestro, Merrick a un lado de Klaus y Kronos y Kay se colocó estando enfrente de Merrick y juntaron sus manos donde de pronto salió una luz que ilumino toda la sala y después desapareció junto con todos los demás.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo y gracias por sus rewiv y a los que les has gustado mi historia.**


	6. Chapter 6-Llegando a casa

Capítulo 6.-Llegando a casa

-Si maestro-dijeron los tres encoró Klaus se colocó enfrente de su maestro, Merrick a un lado de Klaus y Kronos y Kay se colocó estando enfrente de Merrick y juntaron sus manos donde de pronto salió una luz que ilumino toda la sala y después desapareció junto con todos los demás.

Al desaparecer la luz y que todos los presentas pudieran aclarar su vista vieron que estaban en un hermoso bosque con colores vivos y hermosas melodías provenientes de los pájaros que estaban cerca.

-Estamos en casa-dijo Era

-Había olvidado lo hermoso que era este lugar-dijo Tooth

-Apuesto que su casa es un árbol y la comparten con una pequeña familia de ardillas-dijo Sophie

-Jajaja que imaginación tienes pequeña-dijo Merrick mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y le acariciaba la cabeza

-Jajaja exactamente no vivimos en un árbol y no lo compartimos con ardillas-dijo Kay

-Entonces en donde viven-dijo Jaime

-Solo esperen y lo vera-dijo Klaus

-Entonces que esperas vamos ya que tenemos mucho que hacer y planear-dijo Kronos

Mientras todos empezaban a caminar hacia donde les indicaba Era, Jack no pudo notar que la chica que sostenía en brazos no era nada pesada y parecía una pequeña que estaba dormida, no podía evitar mirarla.

-Vaya que te pasa Jack que la joven Luna ya te cautivo-dijo conejo por detrás de Jack

-Canguro que te pasa ella no me ah cautivado si ni sini siquiera la conozco-dijo Jack sonrojado

-Ya te dije que no me llames CANGURO yo soy un conejo-dijo conejo le daba un zape a Jack en la cabeza

-Oye que te pasa por que me pegas solo te digo la verdad-dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Argggghh parece que la verdad no eres demasiado listo para no poder diferenciar de un conejo y un canguro-dijo conejo en su defensa

-Oye que tratas de decirme-dijo Jack enojado

-Lo que oíste que no eres un chico listo-dijo Conejo

-Te demostrare quien es el tonto aquí-dijo Jack alzando su cayado pero no recordaba que traía a Luna en los brazos hasta que una mano se pozo en la que traía el cayado y se percató que la mano le pertenecía a Luna

-Ya vasta los dos se suponen que son amigos no-dijo Luna con voz débil

-Si no estamos peleando solo jugaba con ese canguro gruñón-dijo Jack con gracia

-Que ya te dije que nos soy un can…-conejo no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien la termino por el

-Él no es ningún canguro él es un conejo y si se estaban pelando y esto está mal-dijo Luna

-Vez hasta ella sabe diferenciar de un conejo a un canguro Frost-dijo conejo

-Ya conejo dejan de pelear y deseen la m..- no pudo terminar Luna ya que se volvió a quedar inconsciente y su cabeza se acomodaba en el pecho de Jack

-Conejo que le pasó está bien-dijo Jack alarmado

-Déjame ver-dijo conejo mientras se acercaba a ver a Luna y se percató que solo se volvió a dormir-no te preocupes está bien solo se volvió a quedar a dormida-dijo conejo

-oigan ustedes dos no se queden air parados oh se perderán-grito Mia

-Ah perdón ya vamos-dijeron Jack y conejo

Al llegar Conejo y Jack con los demás decidieron ocultar su pequeña pelea.

-Y ustedes porque tardaron tanto-dijo Klaus

-Solo estábamos admirando el paisaje nunca había estado en un lugar así-dijo Jack

-Y ya llegamos a su casa-dijo Ben

-Si solo tenemos que pasar por este árbol de acre y ya llegamos-dijo Era

-Pero cual árbol si aquí no hay nada solo hay arbustos-dijo Andy

-Si tiene razón yo no veo ningún árbol y ustedes-dijo la peque

-Mmh Era segura que es aquí yo tampoco veo ningún árbol-dijo Tooth confusa

-ah pero ya lo verán-dijo Era mientras movía su mano y hacia aplacer un árbol en el cual tenía una puerta con pequeñas ventanas y una chapa de oro, Era se acercó a la puerta y giro la chapa haciendo ver el interior de su casa dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Van a entrar o se van a quedar hay-dijo Era

-Si ya vamos-dijo Tooth

-Uau esa si es una forma de entrar a una casa-dijo Andy

-Sí y más si es de un desconocido-dijo Tom nervioso

-No seas miedoso Tomy además no es ningún desconocido ya que es amiga de Norte-dijo Jaime

-No se preocupen cuando Luna se recupere no presentaremos adecuadamente-dijo Kay

Cuando entraron no esperan que la sala fuera tan grade ya que había pinturas, fotografías y tenía un estilo rustico que combinaba con cada detalle de lo sillones y la chimenea que había en fondo

-Bueno están en su casa acomódense y descanse Merrick les indicaran en donde se van a quedar a dormir mientras tanto tu Jack sígueme te indicare donde dejes a Luna-dijo Era haciéndole señas de que la siguiera

-Está bien, espera como sabes mi nombre-dijo Jack asustado

-Oh querido yo lo sé todo además Norte me conto de ti-dijo Era

Después Era se fue con Jack y Luna en sus brazos a la habitación de Luna al entrar a su habitación Jack se sorprendió por que parecía la habitación de un humano ya que tenía una cama para dos personas, una pequeña mesa con un lámpara, un pequeño librero con varios cuentos y libros sobre historia y un tocador con un espejo en donde colgaba una cámara fotográfica

-Ponla en la cama mientras voy por algunas plantas medicinales para curarle la herida-dijo Era

-No hay necesidad de que vaya por ellas maestra al llegar fui al jardín y recogí alguna de las plantas que necita y le traje un cazuela con agua para la fiebre-dijo Mia mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa

-Gracias Mia si quieres ya te puedes ir a dormir por lo que veo han tenido un día duro con de Sama a por cierto dile a esa joven llamada Alex que quiero verla que me vea en la sala-dijo Era mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa

-Si maestro yo le digo-dijo Mia mientras se retiraba

Era se encamino a curar el brazo de Luna sentándose a un lado en una parte de la cama empezó poniendo un poco de arena dorada de Meme en la y tapando la herida con los plantas que le trajo Mia y después le vendo el brazo y le puso un pañuelo en la frente para que le bajara la fiebre.

-Disculpa pero porque usaste arena de Meme en la herida-dijo Jack confundido

-Fácil querido Jack por que la arena de Sandy en cuando somos atacados por arena negra de Pitch o en este caso de Sama y la usamos ya que nos resulta una buena medicina-dijo Era mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Luna con cariño

-También algo que me tiene intrigado es que si es un espíritu de la naturaleza haiga salido herida y terminara en ese estado-dijo Jack mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en confusión.

-Porque ella y sus mis alumnos Mia, Any, Merrick y Kay todavía conservan su parte humana y sus poderes no están completos-dijo Era

-Cómo es eso-dijo Jack sorprendido

-Mhh es una historia que les contaremos más adelante ya que también tiene que ver con Sama pero ya es demasiado tarde y tenemos que descansar el cuarto de los chicos esta al fondo a la izquierda-dijo Era mientras se levantaba de la cama y le indicaba que saliera.

Jack se fue a donde le indico Era mientras tanto Alex esperaba a Era en la sala un poco nerviosa porque no sabía que era lo que quería hablar con ella.

-No estés nerviosa pequeña no es nada malo lo que quiero hablar contigo s no lo contrario ven tomemos asiento-dijo Era mientras le señalaba al sillón

-Y q-que es lo que quiere de mi-dijo Jack nervioso

-Prime te tengo que dar las gracias por lo de Luna y segundo sabes que fue lo que hiciste-dijo Era mirando a los ojos de la chica

-No hay de que más bien fue a ella que yo estoy bien y lo que hice no se es la primera vez que me pasa-dijo Alex preocupada

-Ven préstame tu mano-dijo Era

-Mi mano porque-dijo Alex nerviosa

-Ten confianza en mí y ya verás por qué quiero tu mano-dijo Era mientras agarraba la mano de Alex.

Alex le dio su mano pero se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que Era no hacía nada solo miraba la palma de su mano y la acariciaba haciendo círculos hasta que una pequeña luz ilumino la palma de Alex y se formaba unas pequeñas marcas de una alas de colores la chica no sabía que había pasado y estaba en un semi shock hasta que Era hablo saca a la chica del shock

-Sabes que significan estas marcas pequeña-dijo Era

-N-n-n-no es algo grave-dijo Alex asustada

-No pequeña estas marcas significan que tú eres especial-dijo Era

-Especial como que especial-dijo Alex

-Mi pequeña tu eres un hada y por lo que veo no cualquier hada ya que veo que controlas los 4 elementos pero tu fuerte es el elemento del viento-dijo Era

-Yo un hada eso no puede ser-dijo Alex

-Mejor hay que ir a descansar y mañana te explicare todo y los demás también van a tener que escuchar así que pequeña Alex te llevo donde se quedaron tus amigas para que descanses y aclares tus ideas-dijo Era mientras se paraba del sillón y le señalaba donde se a qué cuarto se iba a quedar y al entrar vio que Sophie y la peque ya se habían quedado dormidas en unas de las camas así que decidió irse a la otra cama pero todavía pensaba lo que le dijo Era

-"Yo un hada no lo puedo creer"-pensaba Alex pero pronto se quedaría dormidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Aquí acaba este capítulo gracias por lo rewivs y que les esté gustando mi historia pronto va a ver un poco de la historia de Sama y un poquito de acción.**

**Hasta la próxima y saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7-Conociendonos

Capítulo 7.-Conosiendonos

-"Yo un hada no lo puedo creer"-pensaba Alex pero pronto se quedaría dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo mundo se encontraba compartiendo habitaciones ya que como no pensaban recibir vistas y unos que otros no estaban tan felices a Jack le había tocado compartir habitación con Conejo, Jaime, Kay Y Kronos y a Norte le toco compartir habitación con Merrick, Klaus, los gemelos, Tom y Sandy mientras que a las chicas a Mia le toco dormir con Sophie y la peque y a Any le toco con Alex y Tooth y Era se encontraba en su habitación.

En la habitación de Luna

Luna se encontraba ya empezaba a abrir los ojos pero cuando se trató de levantar de la cama no puedo ya que estaba un poco mareada y desorientada.

-D-donde estoy-dijo Luna mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente después de uno minutos de ya estar despierta por completo pudo ver que estaba en su habitación se había fijado que tenía el braza vendado y la frente húmeda-que rayos me paso-se dijo así misma así que se dispuso a levantarse e ir a la cocina para prepararse un té.

En el cuarto de Kay

Digamos que hay nadie paso bien la noche ya que Jack y Conejo habían comenzado una pelea que envolvió a Kay, Kronos y Jaime y no pudieron dormir vein ya que Jack empezó a lanzar bolas de nieve a Conejo pero una le dio a Kay y se enojó y tuvo que empezar a descongelar las bolas de nieve y esto no paro hasta en la mañana.

En el cuarto de Merrick

Hay no pasó nada ya que la cosas fueron más tranquilas ya que estaba Meme(Sandy) y puso a todos a dormir.

En el cuarto de Mia

Las chicas se habían quedado despiertas hasta tarde ya que se quedaron platicando y cepillándose el cabello y contando historias sobre el Conejo de pascua.

En el cuarto de Any

Tooth no pudo de dejar de ver los dientes de las chicas y de decirles de como tenían que cuidarlos bien.

En el cuarto de Kay

-Ya ustedes tres ya cálmense no han dejado dormir toda la noche y están asustando al niño-dijo Kronos enojado

-La verdad no me asustan si no me divierten-dijo Jaime entre risas

-Ya te dije que no me digas canguro tempano de hielo-dijo Conejo enojado mientras sacaba uno de sus boomerang

-Tú no descongeles mi nieve flamita-dijo Jack enojado

-A quien les dices flamita hielito-dijo Kay enojado

Así siguieron hasta que Kornos tuvo que interponerse con los tres y calmar la tensión en la habitación pero no tuvo éxito ya que los tres se lanzaron sus poderes entre ellos mismo provocando una mini explosión que hiso que todos se dirigieran a fuera de la habitación.

En la cocina

-que ha sido eso se parece que proviene del cuarto de Kay ire a ver-dijo Luna mientras apagaba el fuego de la tetera

Afuera de la habitación de Kay

-Que rayos sucede aquí-dijo Merrick exaltado

-No se acabamos de llegar-dijo Any

Adentro de la habitación

-Saben que ya me hartaron me voy sigan con su pelea-dijo Kronos se separó de los tres y se fue rumbo a la puerta cuando la abrió se sorprendió a ver a todos afuera de su cuarto con cara de que paso

-Kronos que paso por que estas todo mojado y tienes cara de no se metan conmigo-dijo preocupada Era mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-Pregúntale a esos tres que están haciendo una guerra si me buscan estoy en la cocina voy por algo para tomar-dijo Kronos mientras señalaba a Jack, Conejo y Kay

-Ustedes tres ya paren Jack, Conejo aquí somos invitados compórtense y vayan y pídanle una disculpa a Kronos-dijo Tooth en forma de orden

-Está bien pero esto no se queda asi-dijo Jack

-esto se queda si y no más peleas guarden sus energías para el verdadero enemigo-dijo Klaus fríamente que dejo a todos helados ya que él no suele ser frio

-Bueno chicos que les parece si vamos a desayunar-dijo Era mientras los conducia al comedor

En la sala

-Cómo es que me quede me tuve que quedar con ellos y por qué me quede aquí me pude ir a mi templo, mi casa pero no me quise quedar aquí-dijo Kronos un poco enojado pero se asustó cuando una mano se puso en su hombro

-Ya no te enojes Kronos no eres lindo cuando estas así si quieres volvemos a repartir los cuartos-dijo Era mientras le regalaba una sonrisa haciendo que Kronos se pusiera rojo

-Bueno ustedes váyanse acomodando mientras yo voy a ver si Luna ya está bien y a traerla-dijo Mia

-No te preocupes veo que ya despertó y se ve mejor –dijo Era mientras señalaba a Luan que estaba en la entrada de la sala con una cara de confuncion.

-Me eh perdido de algo-dijo Luna

-No solo fue una pequeña disputa entre un conejo y un albino-dijo Kay en tono burlon

-Ahh bueno espero que no haiga asido nada grave-dijo Luna aun confundida

-Y como sigues-dijo Merrick

-ya bien gracias pero que fue lo que me paso y por qué los guardianes están aquí-dijo Luna

-No recuerdas que paso ayer en la mañana-dijo Klaus

-Mhh no-dijo Luna

-Mejor no hablemos de eso ahorita y disfrutemos de un buen desayuno-dijo Era

-Pero no me han dicho que hacen aquí los guardianes y por cierto que hacen aquí también esos niños-dijo Luna

-Porque no nos vamos a sentar y nos presentamos formalmente ya que por lo que veo no lo hemos hecho-dijo Kronos

-Mejor presentemos durante el desayuno-dijo Era

Así lo hicieron todos se dirigieron al comedor donde se sentaron en un gran mesa decorado por un mantel blanco con bordados dorados y en medio de la mesa había un florero con flores del ave del paraíso, girasoles y tulipanes.

Se sentaron en grupos que lo conforman en un lado estaban todos los guardianes juntos enseguida estaban Jaime y sus amigos y al final estaban Era y Kronos con sus aprendices, en la mesa había una tetera con agua caliente tazas con plantas de menta listas para tomarse.

-Entonces como empezamos-dijo Norte

-Mira por lo que veo los niños y ustedes ya se conocen nos podemos ahorrar eso y presentarnos nosotros ya que por lo que veo tiene una gran confunsion es su pequeñas y lindas caras-dijo Era

-Está bien pero después hablaremos sobre lo otro-dijo Norte

-Bueno me presentare yo primero yo soy Era o mejor conocida como la madre naturaleza y como ven soy el espíritu de la naturaleza y de los animales y el enojón de haya es mi querido amigo Kronos-dijo Era

-Oye yo me presento solo bueno como lo dijo Era yo soy Kronos pero creo que me conocen como Padre tiempo y tengo el poder de controlar el tiempo-dijo Kronos

-Ahora es mi turno yo Soy Kay Summer y soy el espíritu del verano-dijo Kay muy animado

-Mucho gusto niños yo soy Mia Spring y soy el espíritu de la naturaleza-dijo Mia con una sonrisa

-Bueno yo soy Merrick Autumn y soy el espíritu del otño-dijo Merrick mientras daba un sorbo a su te

-Hola chicos como están yo soy Any Winter y por lo que ven soy el espíritu del invierno-dijo Any mientras miraba a Jack con enojo

Al oír eso todos se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos y en shock

-Que no se supone que Jack era el único espíritu del invierno-dijo Jaime confundido

-Bueno verán digamos que es su contraparte al igual que Merrick es la contraparte de Norte, Mia de conejo, Kay de Tooth y Luna de Meme-dijo Era

-Ah por cierto por que no dejamos que ella se presente-dijo Kronos

-Bueno holas chicos yo soy Luna Forest y soy el espíritu del bosque-dijo Luna

-Bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros yo soy Jaime Bennett y ella es mi hermana Sophie Bennett y ella mi prima Alex Bennett y ellos son mis amigos la peque, Tom, Andy y Ben-dijo Jaime

-Bueno ya nos presentamos ahora hay que hablar sobre Sama y lo que pranea hacer-dijo Conejo

Luna la escuchar el nombre de Sama se llevó inconscientemente su mano a su brazo herido y puso una cara de preocupación la cual Jack noto.

-Te duele tu herida-dijo Jack

-No estoy bien solo esperaba que lo de la ayer fuera un sueño y no fuera verdad-dijo Luna triste

-Hay algo que no entiendo cuando ella llego ustedes se mostraban raro se veían felices, tristes y enojados al mismo tiempo pero porque-dijo Alex uniéndose a la platica

-No es fácil para nosotros volver a ver a alguien que creíamos nuestra hermana y que por ella nosotros seamos espíritus-dijo Merrick

-Y que tiene ella que ver con ustedes-dijo Tooth

-Tiene que ver mucho-dijo Klaus

-Mejor será que les contemos como llego Sama pero ustedes solo escuchen y después opinen-dijo Era

-Está bien por qué no comienzan-dijo Tooth

**Aquí termina este capítulo el próximo va a tratar de los orígenes de Sama y de cómo se convirtieron en espíritus Luna, Merrick,Kay,Any y Mia ah por cierto si quieren darme ideas son bien recibidas. **


	8. Chapter 8-El origen de Sama Parte 1

Capítulo 8.-El origen de Sama parte I

-Mejor será que les contemos como llego Sama pero ustedes solo escuchen y después opinen-dijo Era

-Está bien por qué no comienzan-dijo Tooth

-Pero esta historia va hacer contada en dos partes la primera la contaremos Era y yo y la otra parte se encargaran ellos-dijo Kronos mientras señalaba a Merrick, Mia, Any, Kay y Luna

-Bueno empecemos-dijo Era

-Ah por cierto chicos esta paso hace 8 años-dijo Kronos

_Flashback._

_Se veía dos jóvenes sentados a la orilla de un lago mientras hablaban y veían el atardecer_

_-Dime Era cuando vas a querer salir conmigo-dijo el joven_

_-Ah de que hablas Kronos-dijo Era un poco nerviosa_

_-Si de salir en una cita-dijo Kronos_

_-Bueno veras-dijo Era pero no pudo terminar ya que se había fijado que haba algo flotando en el lago_

_-Oye que es lo que miras-dijo Kronos un poco molesto_

_-Eso-dijo Era mientras señalaba al objeto que flotaba en el lago_

_- Mhh parece ser una persona-dijo Kronos sorprendido_

_-Si es una persona tenemos que ir a ayudarla ven Kronos-dijo Era mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a adentrarse al lago pero kronos la detuvo_

_-Espera yo iré tu quédate aquí-dijo Kronos en forma de orden_

_-No me ordenes dije que iré-dijo Era cruzada de brazos y enojada_

_-Ya dije que no tú te quedas aquí-dijo Kronos mientras entraba al lago y dejaba a una Era enojada y cruzada de varazos al llegar a la persona que flotaba en el lago se sorprendió al ver que era una pequeña niña de más o menos unos 10 años con cabellera negra y tez pálida la tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a la oriila donde coloco a la chica en el césped_

_-Esta respirando-dijo Era un poco preocupada_

_-No lo sé déjame ver-dijo Kronos mientras acercaba su cara hacia la cara de la niña_

_-Si pero es un poco débil mejor vamos a tu casa para que descanse y se pueda recuperar ya que parece tuvo una gran batalla-dijo Kronos mientras agarraba a la chica de nuevo en sus brazos _

_-Qué bueno que tengo más cuartos-dijo Era_

_Era y Kronos junto con la niña llegaron a la casa de Era y ella le mostro donde podía dejar a la niña, Kornos la recostó en una cama y salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la sala_

_-De donde crees que venga-dijo Era_

_-No lo sé pero siento que su cara se me hace familiar-dijo Kronos_

_-Porque lo dices-dijo Era_

_-No por nada, olvídalo solo hay que esperar que la pequeña se despierte-dijo Kronos_

_No paso más de 1 hora y la pequeña se despertó asustada y desorientada ya que no se encontraba en su cuarto si no en otro mucho más iluminado y rodeado de vida así que decidió salir de aquel cuarto y buscar a quien la saco del agua pudo divisar una luz que provenía de una sala donde dos personas estaban charlando relajadamente_

_-D-disculpen ustedes fueron los que me rescataron-dijo la pequeña_

_-Qué bueno que ya has despertado pequeña y que no tienes nada malo-dijo Era con tono de alivio_

_-Y bueno pequeña nos podrías decir que hacías en lago-dijo Kronos_

_-No lo recuerdo en un momento estaba en mi casa y a otro estaba corriendo por mi vida y lo último que recuerdo fue que caí de un pequeño barranco y caí en el lago y perdí la conciencia-dijo la pequeña_

_-Y bueno cariño nos podrías decir tu nombre-dijo Era con tono maternal_

_-Me llamo Samara Davis pero mis amigos me llaman Sama-dijo Sama con una sonrisa_

_-Qué bello nombre para una linda pequeña-dijo Era_

_-Bueno y ustedes me van a decir su nombre-dijo Sama_

_-Claro pequeña yo me llamo Era y mi compañero es Kronos-dijo Era_

_-Y ustedes son novios o esposos-dijo Sama_

_-Jajaja claro que solo somos amigos-dijo Era sonrojada_

_-S-si solo amigos-dijo Kronos rojo como tomate_

_-Jajaja se pusieron rojos-dijo Sama_

_-NO ES CIERTO-dijeron Kronos y Era en coro_

_-Y por cierto en donde estoy-dijo Sama_

_-Estas en mi casa pequeña-dijo Era_

_-Por cierto señorita Era usted es la madre naturaleza y su amigo el padre tiempo-dijo Sama con una mano en su barbilla_

_-Jaja porque te hace decir eso pequeña-dijo Kronos nervioso_

_-Por sus nombres además se ven diferente que mis padres-dijo Sama_

_Era iba a tratar de salvar a Kronos pero una luz apareció en la sala y un hombre alto con cabello plateado y una barba igual de plateada y uno ojos de color zafiro al verlo Era y Kronos se sorprendieron de la presencia del hombre de la luna_

_-Mim que haces aquí-dijo Klaus sorprendido_

_-Mi pequeña Era y mi pequeño Kronos me presento ante ustedes por esa pequeña ya que de ahora en adelante ustedes dos se encargaran como si fuera su hija-dijo Mim_

_-Y su familia va a ponerse triste-dijo Era_

_-Mi pequeña Era la pequeña Samara ya no tiene familia murieron en un accidente ella fue la única que se logró salvar-dijo Mim mientras volteaba a ver a Sama_

_-Entonces ya no tengo familia-dijo Sama con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-No Sama no tienes por qué ponerte triste como lo dijo Mim nosotros seremos tus padres, hermanos o amigos como tú lo quieras ver y así no estarás sola además el hermano de Kronos te va hacer tu compañero de juego-dijo Era_

_Fin del flasback_

-Esperan Kronos tiene un hermano y por qué no lo han presentado-dijo Jack un poco enojado

-Jack si ya lo conociste-dijo Tooth

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Jack

-Yo soy su hermano-dijo Klaus serio

-Que dijimos de no preguntar hasta el final-dijo Kronos enojado

-Ya Kronos mejor sigue contando-dijo Era con calma

_Flasback_

_-Gracias-dijo Sama mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas_

_-Mim una cosa más esta niña es humana-dijo Kronos confundido_

_-La convertiré en parte en espíritu ya dependerá o tendrá que demostrar que merece ser un espíritu-dijo Min mientras se acercaba a Sama y depositaba un beso en frente llenándola de luz y cambiando su aspecto su cabello ya no era negro si no rubio y sus ojos seguían teniendo su mismo color lila_

_-que me paso por qué me siento diferente-dijo Sama confundido_

_-Te he convertido en parte en un espíritu que se encargara de cuidar las ilusiones de los humanos ahora serás Sama Dream , mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado les dejo el resto a ustedes, oh por cierto ten esto te permitirá tener forma humana y Kronos dale este otro a Klaus ya que lo va a necesitar -dijo Mim mientras le entregaba a Sama un collar con un dije en forma de lagrima y a Kronos uno igual pero su dije era en forma de engrane de reloj y después Mim desapareció en un haz de luz_

_-Bueno gracias por permitirme formar parte de su familia y lo que más me gustaría de ustedes es que fueran mis padres-dijo Sama con lágrimas de felicidad_

_-Ten lo por segura pequeña pero no vamos a ocupar el lugar de tus padre-dijo Kronos_

_-No se preocupen mis padres estarán en mi corazón y ahora ustedes serán formaran otra parte de mi vida-dijo Sama mientras le sonreían_

_Y así fue como Sama creció y vivió con Kronos y Era y de como con los años les fue tomando cariño como padres y a Klaus como un hermano con el que podía contar con lo que fuera._

_Fin del flasback_

Al terminar de contar la primera parte todos los presentes se hundieron en un silencio incomodo ya que no sabían que decir o hacer hasta que Norte fue quien decidió romper el silencio

-Alguien quiere galletas y chocolate caliente-dijo Norte

-No estamos para bromas Norte-dijo Klaus mientras se lenvantaba de la mesa y se retiraba

-Y a este que le pasa-dijo Jack

-Que no oíste la historia tempano de hielo-dijo Any enojada

-Si i-dijo Jack

-No gaste energías Any parece que no lo entendió, sí que eres despistado chico-dijo Conejo

-Canguro yo soy despistado-dijo Jack enojado

-Que no me digas CANGURO soy un CONEJO-dijo conejo hecho una furia

-Ya los 2 estecen en paz y cálmense-dijo Mia

-Yo voy por Klaus-dijo Luna mientras se levantaba y se iba en dirección en la que se fue Klaus

-Disculpe señorita Era porque se fue Klaus-dijo Sophie

-Mi pequeña esto le trae recuerdos dolorosos y alegres y eso que esto solo es el comienzo-dijo Era

-Chicos que podrán con su parte-dijo Kronos serio

-Trataremos-dijo Merrick no tan confiando

Continuara….

**La segunda parte de este capítulo va tener un poquito de drama hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9-El origen de Sama Parte II

Capítulo 9.- El origen de Sama Parte II

Afuera de la casa de Era se encontraba Klaus recargado contra un árbol y un poco pensativo hasta que Luna llego y le puso una mano en su hombro

-Estas bien-dijo Luna preocupada

-Si Luna no te preocupes-dijo Klaus sin levantar la mirada

-Para mí no lo estas-dijo Luna

-Ya no sé cuánto voy a poder guardar este dolor y más con lo que está pasando-dijo Klaus con la voz entre cortada

-Klaus la que se debe sentir culpable debo ser yo y no tú-dijo Luna triste

-No tú no tienes la culpa yo asumo toda la responsabilidad ya que jamás debí dejarla hacer eso-dijo Klaus

-Pero gracias a su sacrificio nosotros seguimos aquí-dijo Luna

-Pero no sé cómo voy a poder verla o pelar con ella yo la considero una hermana-dijo Klaus

-Para mí también lo es Klaus-dijo Luna

-Pero lo que más me duele es que la traten como una traidora y la vean de esa forma-dijo Klaus

-No crees que les deberíamos decir a los demás la verdad y aprovechamos ya que los guardianes están aquí para que ello también sepan-dijo Luna

-NO creo que eso sea fiable estoy pensando en seguir el plan que teníamos en ese entonces-dijo Klaus

-Está bien pero ahora mí me toco esa responsabilidad y no quiero un no por respuesta-dijo Luna en tono de orden

-Estás loca Merrick me mata si se entera-dijo Klaus

-Pero él se va a tener que enterar-dijo Luna

-No te entiendo que dices-dijo Klaus

-Sera mejor que Merrick y los demás se enteren por si algo sale mal-dijo Luna

-Y eso incluye también a Era y a Kronos-dijo Klaus

-Claro que no nos dejarían hacerlo-dijo Luna

-Está bien pero si lo vamos a hacer por favor ten mucho cuidado-dijo Kluas

-Claro que lo tendré pero ven será mejor ir adentro o vendrán a buscarnos y además ya llegamos a los más importante de la historia-dijo Luna mientras de regalaba una sonrisa y lo jalaba del brazo

Adentro de la casa tos estaban esperando a que los chicos llegaran para poder continuar con la historia pero uno que otros ya se estaban aburriendo

-Cuanto más tenemos que esperar-dijo Conejo

-Tu siempre tan paciente Canguro-dijo Jack

-Que no me digas canguro yo soy un conejo-dijo Conejo

-Se están en paz los dos o se salen-dijo Kronos con una Benita en la frente al momento que los iba a separar Klaus Y Luna, ella todavía traía a Klaus del brazo que para unos no les importo pero para cierto chico peliblanco sintió frustración en ese momento

-"Que me pasa por que siento tanto enojo"-pensó Jack

-Nos perdimos de algo-dijo Klaus

-No, nada importante-dijo Kay

-Y por qué no seguimos con la historia-dijo Norte

-Está bien, comenzaremos cuando yo tenía 18 años y Sama 16 y como es que conocimos a Merrick y los demás-dijo Klaus

-Y nos contaran como son sus formas humanas-dijo Tooth

-mmh, no eso ustedes los tienen que descubrir-dijo Any

-Ya podemos comenzar-dijo Merrick

-Si -dijeron todos

_Flasback_

_Klaus ya con 18 años y Sama con 16 años se encontraban jugando en un bosque y practicando sus poderes_

_-Bien hecho sama sigue Era y Kronos estarán orgullosos de ti-dijo Klaus_

_-Lo crees-dijo Sama_

_-Claro que si desde que llegaste con nosotros digamos que hiciste que se formalizara más su relación y aceptaron sus sentimientos-dijo Klaus_

_-Pero también hay que darles las gracias a cupido ya que sin ella no se hubieran confensado-dijo Sama_

_-Jajaja si tienes razón-dijo Klaus_

_Mientras en la otra parte del bosque se encontraban 5 jóvenes acampando, eran dos Hombres y 3 chicas, el primer joven aparentaba unos 20 años era alto tez clara sus ojos eran de color miel y cabellera castaña oscura, el segundo joven aparentaba 17 años tez morena estatura media ojos de color café claro y cabellera naranja, la primera chica aparentaba 19 años sus ojos eran de color azul y su cabellera rubio cobrizo, la segunda chica aparentaba unos 18 años era de la misma estatura del chico de 17 años sus ojos eran de color café oscuro que a veces pareciera que fuera negros llevaba que eran escondidos por lentes para ver y tenía cabellera castaño oscuro y la tercera y última chica era una niña de unos 10 años tenía unos ojos de color verde y una cabellera de color café claro ._

_-Creo que ya está listo el fuego chicos-dijo el joven de 17 años_

_-Vaya kay sí que eres bueno con el fuego-dijo la chica de 18 años_

_-Gracias Luna fue bueno ser niño scout-dijo Kay_

_-Más bien niño ñoño-dijo el joven de 20 años_

_-Merrick no seas grosero- dijo Luna_

_-Pero sin su entrenamiento scout no hubiéramos prendido el fuego-dijo la pequeña niña en tono burlon_

_-Any tú también-dijo Kay_

_-Jajaja si no los conocieran bien crearían que se odiaran-dijo la joven de 19 años_

_-Jajaja tienes razón Mia pero asi son las peleas de las familias no de amor-odio-dijo Any_

_-Si quien lo diría que nos hubiéramos hecho amigos y hermanos en un hospital-dijo Merrick_

_-Si yase hace 3 años de eso-dijo Mia_

_-Tuvimos buenos momentos como malos como buenos-dijo Luna_

_-Pero lo que importa es que seguimos juntos-dijo Any_

_Mientras tanto Klaus y Sama se habían percatado de la presencia de los jóvenes y decidieron espiarlos_

_-Klaus que hacen ellos aquí no se supone que nadie se acercaba aquí-dijo Sama desconcertada_

_-Si encontrar esta parte es muy difícil y está protegida por la maestra Era-dijo Klaus_

_-Si lose será mejor ir con Era y Kronos para ver que nos dicen-dijo Sama_

_Así lo hicieron se alejaron de su escondite y se dirigieron en dirección a la casa de Era ya que quedaba en el mismo bosque al llegar lo jóvenes les comentaron lo que vieron y tanto Era como Kronos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que alguien podía estar en esa zona_

_-Mmmh esto es demasiado raro ningún mortal sin permiso puede entrar aquí o tal vez sea algo de Black-dijo Kronos serio_

_-Hermano tú crees que sería capaz de usar mortales para lograr lo que se propone-dijo Klaus mirando a Kronos_

_-No lo creo porque si fuera acto de pitch sentiría su presencia pero no siento nada malo-dijo Era_

_-Y entonces que hacemos Madre-dijo Sama_

_-Tendremos que vigilarlos se cerca-dijo Kronos_

_-Y como no creo que sean capaces de vernos a menos de que nos convirtamos en humanos que eso no lo creo posible-dijo Kronos con sarcasmo_

_-Pero si podemos padre cuando Mim me convirtió en espíritu me dio un collar con el cual volvería a mi forma humana y por qué no le pedimos que nos de otros 3 para usted-dijo Sama_

_-No suena mal-dijo Klaus_

_-Si pero como le se lo pediremos-dijo Kronos_

_-Fácil Min me dio estos tres collares que nos permitirá tener formas humanas-dijo Era_

_-Y se podría decir cuando te los dio-dijo Kronos _

_-Hace tres días me dijo que en un futuro tendría que utilizarlos y que mejor manera que utilizarlos ya y ver qué es lo que traman estas personas-dijo Era mientras le entregaba a Kronos y Merrick los collares que eran iguales al que tenía Sama excepto por el dije el de Era una hoja de sicomoro, el de kronos eran manesillas de reloj y el de Klaus era el engrane de un reloj al ponérselos su aspecto como su ropa habían cambiado, Sama volvió a su forma original cuando Era y Kronos la conocieron el aspecto tanto de Kronos, Era y Klasu era igual solo que ahora se veían mas humanos _

_-Bueno ya que somos humanos lo más correcto sería tener nombre humanos-dijo Kronos_

_-Y como nos llamaríamos hermanito-dijo Klaus_

_-Tu Klaus te llamaras Ethan, Kronos Connor y yo seré Leia-dijo Era_

_-No me gusta más Marina-dijo Kronos_

_-Y Sama-dijo Klaus_

_-Su nombre será igual Samara-dijo Era_

_-Y el apellido-dijo Sama_

_-A que te refieres-dijo Era_

_-Si no nos podemos presentar solo con nuestro nombre-dijo Sama_

_-Rayos tiene razón y si usamos el apellido de Sama-dijo Klaus_

_-No en el mundo mortal ella ya no existe y sería demasiado extraño que de la noche a la mañana ella aparezca-dijo Kornos_

_-Y entonces como nos va ser nuestro apellido-dijo Era_

_-Que les parece Salvatore-dijo Sama_

_-A mí me gusta-dijo Era_

_-No tengo problema-dijo Kronos_

_-Por mi está bien-dijo Klaus_

_-Entonces nosotros seremos ahora la familia Salvatore-dijo Sama_

_Mientras tanto con Merrick y los demás_

_-No entiendo porque si tenemos la cabaña tenemos que estar aquí acampando-dijo Mia confundida_

_-Porque es más fácil sentir al bosque y el aire además tenemos a las estrellas que nos acobijen toda la noche-dijo Luna_

_-Además Mia estar aquí podemos estar más tranquilos-dijo Any_

_-Ya está bien ya perdí pero chicos si el clima empieza a descender o llega a llover nos devolvemos a la cabaña-dijo Mia en tono de mama_

_-Ya no suenes tan mama ni Merrick suena así-dijo Kay_

_-Yo no sueno tan estricto Kay-dijo Merrick enojado_

_-Si como que te tengo que recordar cómo te pusiste cuando quise invitar a Luna a dar un paseo al parque-dijo Kay_

_-No te conocía y la protegía-dijo Merrick_

_-Si por eso nos seguiste y vigilamos todo lo que yo así-dijo Kay_

_-No confiaba en tus intenciones-dijo Merrick_

_-Ya ustedes dos no se peleen parecen niños-dijo Luna_

_-El empezó-dijo Merrick_

_-Pero tú quisiste continuar-dijo Kay_

_-Ya está bien déjemelos por la paz pero Merrick tiene razón a cualquier cambio del clima nos vamos a la cabaña-dijo Merrick _

_-No creo que Jack Frost ande por estos rumbos les guata estar más cerca de los niños-dijo Kay_

_-No me importa si ese tal Jack Frost el arruina todo-dijo Any_

_-Suena como si lo odiaras-dijo Mia_

_-Pues lo odio-dijo Any molesta_

_-Y porque lo odias si ni quieras lo has visto-dijo Merrick_

_-Yo tengo mis razones-dijo Any_

_-Y nos piensas decir-dijo Kay_

_-NO-dijo Any _

_-Y por qué no-dijo Kay_

_-Si ella no nos quiere decir tendrá sus razones-dijo Luna_

_-gracias por comprender Luna-dijo Any_

_-y que haremos ahora que hacemos-dijo Mia_

_-Yo sé ya está anocheciendo estamos en un bosque y solos que les parece si contamos historias de terror-dijo Kay_

_-N-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Luna_

_-No tengas miedo aquí yo te protejo-dijo Any_

_-Gracias Any pero yo no tengo miedo-dijo Luna nerviosa_

_-Y qué tal si mejor contamos historias de todo tipo-dijo _

_-Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa-dijo Luna aun nerviosa_

_-Como que-dijo Kay_

_-Ver las estrellas-dijo Luna_

_-MHH no las historias están mejor-dijo Kay_

_-que me queda-dijo Luna_

_-Bueno yo empiezo-dijo Kay mientras se acercaba a la fogata-bueno mi historia comienza como en un bosque como este se encontraban un grupo de amigos acampando ya que habían salido de vacaciones y necesitan relajarse sus padres les habían dicho que tuvieran cuidado ya que en la noche el espíritu del bosque salía y si no respetaban el bosque serían llevados hacia su muerte pero como era chicos no les hicieron caso rompieron esa regla pero como no había pasado nada no les dio importancia pero ya en la noche cuando la luna estaba en su punto se empezaron a escuchar crujidos y voces despertando a los chicos asustados pero no podían hacer nada ya que se habían congelado del miedo cuando el espíritu del bosque llego ya no pudieron hacer nada ya que el espíritu se los había llevado a la mañana siguiente ni encontrar-dijo Kay con una sonrisa maligna mientras miraba a sus compañeros Merrick no demostraba susto, Mia solo lo veía raro pero Any y Luna tenían una cara de susto y se abrazaban mutuamente_

_-se suponía que me tenía que dar miedo-dijo Merrick_

_-vaya pareces que pierdes el toque amigo-dice Mia_

_-como que a ustedes no les dio miedo-dijo Any_

_-por qué solo es una historia y no es verdad-dijo Merrick pero cuando dijo eso cerca de ahí se escuchaban pasos y voces que empezaban a alterar a los chicos_

_-díganme que ustedes también escucharon eso-dijo Luna mientras miraban a los demás y asentían con la cabeza_

_-no es nada solo es el viento-dijo Merrick para tratar de calmar el asunto _

_Las voces se escuchaban más cerca y los chicos se estaban alterando los chicos se pusieron enfrente de las chicas para protegerlas cuando las voces se dejaron ver vieron que eran 4 personas 2 hombres y 2 dos mujeres la mujer más grande se acercó a los jóvenes preocupada porque veía miedo en sus caras_

_ -perdón no quisimos asustarlos mi esposo y mis hijos nos perdimos y como escuchamos voces cerca decidimos acercarnos y ver si nos podían ayudar-dijo la mujer_

_-no se preocupe solo dejamos que nuestras mentes nos jugaran una mala broma por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Merrick-dijo Merrick_

_-mucho gusto Merrick yo soy Marina Salvatore él es mi esposo Connor Salvatore ellos son mis hijos Ethan Y Samara Salvatore-dijo Marina _

_-mucho gusto soy Luna y hermana de Merrick-dijo Luna_

_-hola sra. Salvatore mi nombre es Any y ellos son mis hermanos Mia y Kay-dijo Any_

_-mucho gusto jóvenes pero que hacen en los bosque solos-dijo Connor_

_-bueno sr. Salvatore mis amigos y yo solo venimos a despejar la mente un rato y después volveremos a nuestra cabaña-dijo Merrick_

_-y nos les da miedo estar aquí solos algun animal los podría a atacar o peor se podrían perder-dijo Samara_

_-además esta zona es peligrosa-dijo Ethan_

_-chicos será mejor irnos ya está empezando a bajar la temperatura-dijo Merrick_

_-si está bien además ya tengo sueño-dijo Any entre un bostezo _

_-ven pequeña y ya duerme-dijo Kay mientras agarraba en los brazos a Any y ella se quedaba dormida _

_-ustedes no gustan venir con nosotros-dijo Luna mientras miraba a Marina y a su familia_

_-no queremos ser molestia-dijo Marina_

_-no lo serán además pueden usar el teléfono de la cabaña-dijo Mia_

_-ah muchas gracias-dijo Marina _

_Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que era de dos pisos y por dentro tenía un toque rustico en la sala se encontraba un piano_

_Fin del flasback._

-ya me canse mejor se los resumo ellos nos llevaron a su casa nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y después Sama nos traiciono y listo ya felices-dijo Klaus

-Klaus deja terminar la historia-dijo Kronos

-si es algo que le hace daño no nos importa con lo poco que escuchamos está bien mejor hay que dejarlo así-dijo Tooth

-gracias por comprender-dijo Luna viendo a Klaus un poco preocupada

-miren la hora que es mejor hay que irnos a dormir y tratar de ver como Sama traerá a Pitch de vuelta-dijo Norte

-si después de esta plática necesito dormir-dijo Jack

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para dormirse ya cuando todos estaban dormidos Luna se despertó y no podía conciliar el sueño solo veía a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto a Alex y a Tooht esto le trajo recuerdos de Sama y decidió ir a la cabaña que usaban en vacaciones todos los años al llegar sintió un nudo de emociones que no podía expresar hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-no soy el único aquí verdad-dijo la voz

-Klaus ya veo que tampoco puedes dormir-dijo Luna

-veo que todos tuvimos la misma idea no es así Merrick-dijo Klaus mientras su mirada se dirigía a la puerta

-si ya veo que contar eso no fue buena idea-dijo Merrick

-si pero eso no tenie que ver con que se hayan ido de la casa de la maestra Era y vinieran aquí-dijo Mia

-y ustedes que también están aquí-dijo Klaus

-si pero nosotros dejamos una nota-dijo Kay

-y bien en todo el relato tanto tu como Luna se veian tensos que les pasa-dijo Merrick

-a nosotros no nos pasa nada-dijo Luna

-hermanita no me puedes mentir-dijo Merrick

-quieren la verdad-dijo Klaus serio

-si-dijo Merrick

-bueno la verdad es que-dijo Klaus

Continuara…

Perdón por el retraso pero este capítulo me costó mucho y tenía muchas ideas pero aquí esta.


	10. Chapter 10-Humanos

Capítulo 10.- Humanos

-bueno la verdad es que-dijo Klaus

-Es que-dijo Mia

-Sama nunca nos traiciono-dijo Luna

-Como esta eso si ella misma lo hice dañando a Era y a Kronos-dijo Merrick

-Esa no es la verdad todo fue mi culpa nunca debí haberla dejado hacer eso-dijo Kluas

-Como que tú culpa-dijo Any

-Verán a Sama se le había ocurrido infiltrarse con Pitch para detener sus planes contra los guardianes haciéndose pasar por mala pero el plan no salió bien ya que Pitch se había dado cuenta y uso una de sus flechas para controlarla haciéndole creer que él era su padre y ya saben el resto de la historia-dijo Klaus

-Y quien sabio de esto-dijo Merrick

-Solo lo sabíamos yo y Klaus-dijo Luna

-Y por qué no nos dijeron-dijo Any sobresaltada

-Por qué no queríamos que ella estuviera en peligro-dijo Luna

-Saben que lo que hicieron está mal-dijo Merrick

-Si lo sabemos pero no queríamos más implicados y más problemas de los que tenemos-dijo Klaus

-A que te refieres con más problemas-dijo Merrick

-Si te lo decimos juras no enojarte y no interponerte-dijo Luna

-y por qué tendría que enojarme-dijo Merrick confundido

-tu solo promételo-dijo Luna

-Lo prometo-dijo Merrick

-Voy acabar lo que comenzó Sama-dijo Luna dejando a todos exepto a Klaus sorprendidos

-Ni se te ocurra no te dejare hacerlo-dijo Merrick

-Además todavía podemos detener a Sama antes de que despierte a Pitch-dijo Any

-No creo que podamos impedir eso ya que el pronto despertara-dijo Luna

-Y como estas tan segura Luna-dijo Any

-No lo sé pero creo que será pronto-dijo Luna

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en lo que vas a hacer pero si lo vas a hacer va a quedar claro que te vamos a estar protegiendo en secreto no quiero perderte-dijo Merrick

-¿Y qué va a pasar con los guardianes y la maestra Era y el Maestro Kronos?-dijo Mia

-Ellos no se tienen que enterar-dijo Klaus

-Tendremos que dar nuestra mejor actuación para no ser descubiertos-dijo Merrick

En casa de Era

La pequeña Sophie se levanta porque tiene sed y va y despierta a su prima Alex para que la acompañe a la cocina por un vaso de agua al llegar a la cocina donde se encuentran una nota

_Maestra Era_

_Fuimos a la cabaña que usábamos en nuestras vacaciones por si nos nos ven en la mañana no se preocupe vamos estar bien._

_Atte._

_P.D nos llevamos los collares para forma humana._

_Merrick_

-Vaya parece que estos chicos no les gusta seguir reglas-dijo Alex

-No crees que les deberíamos decir-dijo Sophie en un bostezo

-Si tienes razón ven primero levantemos a las chicas y después que nos ayuden levantar a los chicos-dijo Alex

Primero fueron con Tooth

-Tooth levántate-dijo Alex mientras la movía despacio

-Mhh 5 minutos más –dijo Tooth

-Jajaja Tooht levántate-dijo Sophie

-No-dijo Tooth

-Vaya parece que dejare de lavarme los dientes-dijo Alex

-Y yo dejárselos al raton Perez-dijo Sophie

Diciendo eso hicieron que Tooth se levantara de un salto y molesta

-Ni se les ocurra hacer eso niñas-dijo Tooth

-Jajajaja como crees solo lo dijimos para que te levantares ven vamos por los demás-dijo Alex

Despues de eso se fueron al cuarto de Any donde estaba la peque

-Peque levántate es urgente-dijo Sophie

-Mhh Sophie porque me levantas todavía es de noche-dijo la Peque

-Es importante ven ayúdanos a despertar a los demás-dijo Sophie mientras sacaba de la cama a la Peque y se dirigían al cuarto de Era

-Señorita Era por favor levántese tenemos que decirle algo urgente-dijo Alex

-Y por cierto que eso tan urgente para levantarnos a todos en media noche-dijo Tooth

-Los chicos no están aquí-dijo Alex

-¡COMO QUE NO ESTAN!-dijo Era levantándose de un salto

-si no están encontramos una nota en que se fueron y estaban en una cabaña-dijo Alex dándole la nota a Era

-Esos niños sabía que si les afecto, Tooth porfavor ve con los demás y llévalos a la cocina luego los alcanzo voy por algo-dijo Era

Las chicas dejaron el cuarto de Era y se fueron a levantar a los demás eso fue un poco difícil ya que tenían el sueño duro pero después de unos minutos los lograron levantar y se fueron a la cocina donde Era ya los esperaba con una caja en sus manos

-Y bien que pasa por que nos levantaron-dijo Jack

-Kronos los chicos no están se fueron a la cabaña-dijo Era

-Para que si les afecto por que no nos dijeron-dijo Kronos enojados

-Y por lo visto vamos por ellos verdad-dijo Conejo

-Si pero antes les tengo que dar algo a los guardianes-dijo Era

-Por eso es la caja-dijo Norte

-Si se acuerdan de los collares para tener forma humana-dijo Era mientras abría la caja

-Si por-dijo Norte

-Por esto-dijo Era enseñándoles las caja y mostrando 5 collares con diferentes dijes uno tenía un dije de copo de nieve, otro de una de una pluma de colibrí, uno en forma de huevo, el otro de z y el ultimo en forma de tren

-Son para notros-dijo Tooth

-Si, así es cada quien tome el suyo cuando se lo coloquen piense en ser humanos y los serán-dijo Era

-Ah Era cuando obtuviste esos collares-dijo Kronos desconcertado

-Hace una semana Sunny me los dio-dijo Era

-¿Sunny?-dijo Jaime

-Si Sunny la hermana de Mim-dijo Era

-Mim tiene una hermana-dijo Jack

-Si pero después hablamos de eso colóquense los collares y nos vamos-dijo Era

Los guardianes agarraron los collares Jack el del copo de nieve, Norte el del tren, Conejo el del huevo, tooht el de hada y Meme el de la z al ponérselo una luz rodeo a los guardianes dejando ver a 5 humanos

Jack tenía su forma antes de convertirse en guardián vestía una blusa café con una chamarra azul pantalón de mezclilla y uno tenis converse

Tooth era de la misma estatura que era, tenía el cabello largo hasta su espalda era de color café claro y sus ojos seguían igual vestía un vestido colorido de tirantes con un chal trai puesto unas sandalias blancas

Conejo seguía con su misma estatura y complexión su cabello era de color gris y sus ojos seguían igual de verdes traía puesto un traje al estilo de indiana Jones junto con su sombrero

Norte seguía igual excepto por su ropa traía un traje casual color rojo

Meme era de la misma estaturs de Jack seguía igual su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules traía puesto una camisa anaranjada y un pantalón formal con unos zapatos negros

Al ver su trasformación todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero como no querían perder tiempo fueron arrastrados por Era y Kronos hacia un portal que habían hecho ellos ellellosmientras que elle

Sufrían su trasformación

En la cabaña con los chicos

-Bueno será mejor irnos a dormir ya que es tarde-dijo Mia

-Pero en donde no creo que las camas estén hechas-dijo Any

-Que importa quedémonos aquí en la .sala bajamos cobijas y algunas almohadas que deben estar en el ático-dijo Kay

-Chicos se me olvidaba tengan traje los collares porque creo que quedran dar una vuelta por el pueblo no-dijo Merrick mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo 6 collares el de Merrick tenía forma de lagrima, el de Kay en forma de Flama, el Klaus en forma de engrane, el de Mia en forma de una Rosa, el de Mia en forma de copo de nieve era igual al de Jack y el de Luna en forma de cuarto de luna los chicos se los pusieron y tomaron su forma humana

-Vaya casi olvido como era-dijo Kay

-Si me alegra a volver a tener mi forma humana-dijo Any

-Chicos alguien me podría ayudar a encontrar mis lentes por favor-dijo Luna

-Casi olvido lo de tu visión hermana espero que esten donde mismo-dijo Merick mientras habría un cajón que estaba en la sala y sacaba un estuche con lentes y se los ponía a Luna

-Mejor-dijo Merrick

-Si mejor gracias-dijo Luna mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Bueno ustedes chicas vayan por las almohadas nosotros vamos por las cobijas

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron con las cobijas y las chicas con las almohadas tendieron una sábana en el suelo mientras acomodaban las almohadas y se tapaban al final quedaron echo bolitas unos con otros.

Afuera de la cabaña se encontraba Era con los demás

-Vaya nunca pensé volver aquí-dijo Kronos

-Ni yo lo que vivimos con esos chicos aquí-dijo Era

-Parecen que tiene buenos recuerdos-dijo Tooth

-Los mejores-dijo Kronos

-Y bueno que esperamos hay que entrar-dijo Jack

-Espero que no estén dormidos-dijo Era

-¿Por?-dijo Andy

-Jeje es que olvidamos las llaves

-no importa entro por la ventana y les hablo la puerta-dijo Jack mientras volvía a su forma de guardia y habría una ventana al entrar volvió a su forma humana bajo las escaleras y no se dio cuenta de los jóvenes en la sala y les abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar

-Vaya para que sus chicos no se encuentran aquí-dijo Conejo

-Ellos ya están aquí-dijo Era

-Y donde están que no los vi al entrar a la casa-dijo Jack

-Aquí mismo en la sala-dijo Era mientras prende la luz y ve a los chicos acostados

-Y por lo visto están en su forma humana-dijo Norte

-Si nunca los había visto dormir tan tranquilos después de lo se Sama-dijo Era

-Se ven tan tiernos-dijo Tooth

-Sera mejor irnos a dormir ya mañana hablaremos-dijo Klaus

-Si les muestro las habitaciones sigan me por favor-dijo Era

Ya todos estaban en cada habitación claro que estaban compartiéndola como siempre pero como estaban tan cansados no hubo peleas y todos se fueron a dormir solo….

Continuara

Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve uno problemitas personales espero actualizar mas seguido.


	11. Chapter 11-Accidente en el Baño

Capítulo 11-Accidente en el baño.

Ya todos estaban en cada habitación claro que estaban compartiéndola como siempre pero como estaban tan cansados no hubo peleas y todos se fueron a dormir solo que no se habían dado cuenta que una figura los miraba en la desde la oscuridad.

-Duerman bien y disfrute todo lo que puedan mis pequeños ya que pronto enfrentaran una guerra de la cual ustedes no son culpables-dijo la sombra mientras se alejaba del lugar

Dieron las 7 de la mañana Merrick y sus compañeros ya se estaban levantados y se veían descansados

-Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien-dijo Kay mientras se estiraba

-Si ya se ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormimos todos juntos?-dijo Mia

-Cuando conocimos a Sama-dijo Luna

-Ya no hablemos más de eso y vamos a preparar el desayuno-dijo Any mientras daba un gran bostezo

-Pero que se supones que aremos si la cabaña parece que no ha venido nadie en años-dijo Mia

-Ya lo sé pero vamos a la cocina para ver que hace fala y vamos al pueblo de compras-dijo Merrick

-Está bien pero primero déjenme hablarle al abuelo hace mucho no oigo su voz y la extraño-dijo Mia agarrando el teléfono de la casa y marcando un numero

**Conversación telefónica.**

**-¡Abuelo Tom!-dijo Mia emocionada**

**-¿Bueno quien habla?-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**-Abuelo como no reconoces a tu nieta favorita-dijo Mia haciendo un puchero**

**-¡MIA!-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**-Si abuelo soy yo veras como salimos de vacaciones del colegio decidimos venir aquí todos-dijo Mia (N/A: esto se explicara después)**

**-¿Cómo que todos?-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**-Si aquí estamos Kay, Merrick, Klaus, Any y Luna-dijo Mia**

**-Si necesitan algo solo llamen por cierto creo que en la alacena de la casa no víveres por si necesitan dinero ya saben de dónde esta o pueden ir al ayuntamiento del pueblo por dinero-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**-Jajaja abuelo si no te preocupes-dijo Mia**

**-Ah por cierto Mia si necesitan transporte el viejo Phillip está en lo establos del pueblo hablare con el señor Jhonson para que lo tenga todo listo ya que también hay esta la carreta-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**-Gracias abuelo espero verte a ti y a la abuela pronto-dijo Mia**

**-Ya lo sé pequeña espero verlos pronto-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**-Bien hasta luego abuelo-dijo Mia**

**-Bien adiós pequeña salúdame a los demás-dijo el abuelo Tom**

**Fin de la llamada telefónica.**

Mia colgó el teléfono y se rumbo a la cocina

-Y bueno como te fue-dijo Kay

-Bien gracias el abuelo les manda saludos-dijo Mia con una sonrisa

-¿Y bueno que es lo que falta?-dijo Mia

-Mhh leche, huevos, carne, harina, jugo, frutas y verduras y entre otras más-dijo Luna

-Entonces tendremos que ir al pueblo y después por Phillip-dijo Mia

-Y que esperamos vamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos chicos-dijo Luna

-No tan rápido y ¿de donde vamos a sacar ropa?-dijo Klaus

-En el ático debe de haber caja con ropas-dijo Merrick

-Si me acuerdo que guardábamos ropa vieja o la los abuelos regalaban en navidad-dijo Any

-Bien vamos al ático-dijo Merrick

-Si pero yo primero voy al baño-dijo Mia subiendo las escaleras rumbo al baño

-TE ESPERAMOS EN LA SALA-dijo Any

En el baño

Se encontraba un joven de unos 24 años cabello gris y ojos verdes solo traía el pantalón y su torso estaba desnudo de su cuello colgaba un collar con un dije de huevo de pascua se veía ante el espejo del baño ya que todavía seguía anonadado de su nueva apariencia e eso oye que la puerta se hable dejando ver a una joven de ojos azules y cabellera rubio

-¡AHHHH!-grito Mia salía volvía a cerrar la puerta del baño con un gran sonrojo a en su cara, al oír el grito de Mia fueron corriendo donde estaba al llegar la encontraron apoyada en la puerta con una mano en su cara

-Mia que paso por que gritaste-dijo Merrick preocupado

-Hay..baño…alto…ojos verdes…sin camisa..guapo-dijo Mia con confusión

-Mia con calma y dinos que paso-dijo Kay

-Hay alguien el baño y no trae camisa-dijo Mia rápidamente

-¿Como que hay alguien dentro? No se supones que éramos los únicos aqui-dijo Any

-No lo sé pero ustedes 3 vuelvan abajo-dijo Merrick a Mia

-pero puede ser peligroso-dijo Luna

-No te preocupes nosotros dos le ayudaremos-dijo Klaus señalando a kay

-Mhh nosotros también queremos ayudar-dijo Any

-Nada de peros y háganle caso a Merrick-dijo Klaus

Las chicas no pudieron hacer convencerlos y se fueron para la sala ya en la sala

-Y bueno como era el joven que estaba en el baño Mia-dijo Luna

-Si dinos y por qué sigues roja como tomate-dijo

-Yo-yo-yo no estoy roja-dijo Mia

-¿Y bueno como era?-dijo Luna

-Este era alto como 2 metros, tez entre clara y morena, ojos verdes como esmeralda, tenía una especia de tatuajes en sus brazos-dijo Mia que todavía tenia sonrojadas la mejillas

-Jajajaj deberías ver tu cara-dijo Any

-No te burles-dijo Mia

Con los chicos

-Bien y que haremos-dijo Klaus

-Esperaremos a que salga después nos lanzamos sobre el-dijo Kay

-No creo que tu plan funcione-dijo Merric

Dentro del baño

-Vaya quien habrá sido Luna o Mia y además que son esos ruidos de afuera-dijo conejo mientras salía del baño se encontró con 3 jovenes quqe parecían discutir y empezó acercarles

-Chicos se encuentran bien-dijo Conejo

Los chicos se voltearon y se pusieron en defensa

-Dinos en este momento quien eres y no te haremos daño-dijo Klaus

-Jaja creen que me podrán hacer daño a mí-dijo Conejo

-No seas arrogante y dinos quien eres-dijo Kay

-Soy el guardián de la esperanza conejo-dijo conejo

-Si como no y yo soy Santa clous-dijo Merrick

-Ya les dije soy conejo-dijo Conejo

En eso Merrick lo tira contra el piso poniéndose el encima de le y jalando un brazo de conejo hacia atrás pero de un cuarto sale un joven castaño riéndose de conejo

-Jajaja vaya canguro puedes enfrentarte a Pitch pero no a uno niños-dijo El castaño apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Ya cállate y ven a ayudarme Frost-dijo Conejo

-Espera un momento ¿Por qué te llamo Frost?-dijo Kay

-Por así me llamo Jack Frost-dijo Jack

-¿Pruébalo?-dijo Klaus

-Está bien-dijo Jack en eso empieza a formar una pequeña bola de nieve en su mano

-Esa bien te creo por cierto lo siento conejo-dijo Merrick soltando a conejo

.-Lo siente me atacan y no me creen si no fuera por la hielera andante no se que me hubieran hecho-dijo Conejo enojado

-En primera recuerdo que eres un conejo y en segunda que es lo que haces en el baño y sin camisa-dijo Kay

-si soy un conejo pero por este collar soy humano y si no traigo camisa no es de su incumbencia-dijo Conejo

-Jajaja canguro-dijo Jack

-No te rías y no me digas canguro-dijo Conejo

-Entonces que hacías en el baño o más bien que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo Merrick

-No solo estamos nosotros dos venimos con los demás-dijo Jack

-A eso te refieres que Kronos y Era están aquí-dijo Klaus

-Si pero aún siguen dormidos-dijo Jack

-¿Y desde cuando están aquí?-dijo Kay

-Llegamos ayer en la madrugada-dijo Conejo

-¿Y por cierto quién era la chica que asusto Conejo?-dijo Jack

-Era Mia pobre la dejaste en shock-dijo Kay

-No es mi culpa por que no toca antes de entrar-dijo Conejo molesto

-Oye ella no tiene la culpa no pensábamos que iban a venir tan pronto pensé que encontrarían la nota en la mañana-dijo Merrick

-Ya está bien donde esta para darle una disculpa-dijo Conejo

-Esta abajo en la sala-dijo Kay

Conejo fue a la sala y no encontró a nadie solo una nota en la mesa

-Que me están jugando una broma o que-dijo Conejo con la nota en la mana, en so venían bajando Kay, Merrick ,Klaus y Jack

-Vaya canguro ya las asustaste tan pronto-dijo Jack en forma de burla

-No es así congelador-dijo Canguro

-Ya los dos paren haber Conejo que paso por que no están en la sala-dijo Klaus

-Yo no hice nada cuando llegue no había nada solo estaba esta nota ten-dijo Conejo mientras le extendía la nota a Merrick

-Ah esas niñas me van a sacar canas verdes-dijo Merrick

-¿Por qué que dice la nota?-dijo Kay

-Ten léela-dijo Merrick mientras le daba la nota a Kay

-Chicos nos cansamos de esperar y nos fuimos al pueblo para comprar los viveres faltantes e ir por Phillip, además de que Mia necesita un pequeño respiro después de lo sucedido en el baño. Atte Any-dijo Kay

-¿Vamos por ellas?-dijo Klaus

-No déjalas será mejor que se encarguen ellas nosotros mejor quedémonos y esperemos que todos los demás se despierten-dijo Merrick

-Entonces así se ven como humanos-dijo Kay mirando a Jack y a Conejo

-Sí, los únicos que no cambiaron tanto fueron Norte y Jack-dijo Conejo

-Pero por lo que yo veo ustedes son muy diferentes a como los conocí-dijo Jack

-Que si solo cambio el color de nuestro cabello y ojos-dijo Kay

Con Mia, Any y Luna

Any, Luma y Mia llegaron al centro del pueblo y los chicos se les quedaron viendo con cara de tontos ya que venían vestidas muy bien, Any traía un pescador de color blanco con una blusa estilo china color roja con bordados de flores dorados sus zapatos eran unas sandalias sencillas , Mia traía unos short con un dobles al final traía una blusa de tirantes rosa pastel que era pegada al busto y lo demás era suelta traía una zapatillas que parecían de ballet de color café y Luna traía puesto una falda Café hasta las rodillas con un blusa de mangas española color verde y trai puestas unas botas.

-Bueno chicas yo voy por Phillip y ustedes vayan por los víveres y nos vemos aquí en 1 hora-dijo Luna

-Si está bien espero que los chicos no se enojen por dejarlos con ese pervertido-dijo Any riéndose

-Si se van a enojar pero quien sería ese chico-dijo Mia sonrojada

-Parece que a alguien le gusto-dijo Any

-No no es cierto ven vamos a la tienda-dijo Mia

-Bueno chicas nos vemos-dijo Luna yéndose a los establos del pueblo

En la cabaña

Los chicos ya estaban medio calmados desde el asunto del baño, después de unos minutos los demás se estaban despertando y se fueron a la sala donde estaban los demás

-Vaya ya despertaron ustedes dos-dijo un señor canoso

-Vaya es rara ver a norte sin su traje rojo habitual-dijo Kay

-Espera a él lo reconoces y a mí no-dijo Conejo

-Porque el no cambio tanto pero mira te tu-dijo Kay

-Chicos que está pasando aquí-dijo una joven castaña

-No nada Tooth solo un pelea-dijo Klaus

-También ella esto debe ser una broma-dijo Conejo

-Y que es lo que le pasa a conejo-dijo Tooth

-Nada solo está molesto por que no lo reconocimos y Merrick lo tumbo-dijo Kay riéndose al final

-No sé qué le ves lo gracioso-dijo conejo enojado

-Ya solo fue un accidente ¿y los demás ya despertaron?-dijo Kay

-No Era, Kronos, Alex y los niños siguen dormidos-dijo Norte

-No había aquí otras 3 chicas-dijo Tooth

-Si solo fueron al pueblo por víveres y por Phillip-dijo Klaus

-¿Phillip?-dijo Tooth

-Si es el caballo de Luna y Merrick-dijo Kay

-Ah ya veo están aquí como durmieron-dijo Alex que venía seguida de los niños y Era y Kronos

-La próxima avisen cuando se les ocurra escapar de casa-dijo Kronos enojado

-No escapamos hermano dejamos una nota-dijo Klaus

-Ya no se peleen y mejor vayamos a desayunar-dijo Era

-Pero tendremos que esperar a que las chicas lleguen con los alimentos ya que no hay nada en la cocina-dijo Kay

-¿Y van a tardar mucho?-dijo Jaime

-No lo creo llegaran como en una media hora-dijo Merrick

-Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo Era

- Si fueron bellos momentos-dijo Kronos

-¿Y qué haremos por mientras?-dijo Alex

-Contarles como conejo avergonzó a Mia en el baño jajajaja-dijo Jack

-Ya cállate hielo parlante-dijo Conejo

-Ya paren los dos no vamos a olvidar ese tema ¿y por qué parecen mortales?-dijo Kay

-por la misma razón que ustedes-dijo Norte señalándole el collar

-Oh ya veo-dijo Kay

En el pueblo con Mia y Any

-Crees que tendremos con esto-dijo Any señalando el carrito lleno

-Si recuerda que tendremos visitas y no sabremos cuanto tiempo se quedaran-dijo Mia llevando el carrito para pagar

Con Luna

-Hola disculpa se encuentra el señor Jhonson-dijo Luna a un señor que estaba limpiaba un establo

-No se encuentra salió pero yo soy el señor Ramírez que se le ofrece señorita-dijo el señor Ramírez

-Soy Luna y vengo por mi caballo Phillip-dijo Luna

-Oh si es cierto el señor Jhonson me dijo que lo vendrían a recoger junto con la carreta así que ya está preparado solo necesito que firme esto y se lo puede llevar, por cierto el señor Jhonson me comento que se está hospedando en la cabaña del bosque con sus primos como últimamente el clima ha estado frio me pidió que le diera esta leña le durara una sema-dijo el señor Ramírez señalando la leña junto a la carreta

-Gracias no se hubiera molestado y gracias por cuidar bien de mi Phillip-dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a un caballo percherón marrón y le acariciaba la cabeza-como te extrañaba-dijo Luna mientras le daba un beso en la nariz

-Déjeme ayudarla a subir la leña-dijo el señor Ramírez

-Muchas gracias-dijo Luna tardaron unos minutos en subir las leña y después Luna se dirigió al pueblo para ir por Mia y Any, al llegar al pueblo las encontró en la entrada del pueblo con varias cosas

-Que vamos a tener una fiesta para 100 invitados-dijo Luna mientras se reía ayudándolas a subir a la carreta

-No solo recuerda que van a venir la maestra Era y el maestro Kronos junto con los guardianes y los amigos de Jack-dijo Luna

-"mmh si es cierto los guardianes ahora que lo pienso el chico que describia Mia no, no puede hacer olo son imaginaciones mias"-pensaba Luna

-¿Qué tanto piensas Luna?-dijo Mia

-No en nada solo que el chico que se encontró Mia en el baño lo conocemos-dijo Luna

-¿Cómo si no conocemos a nadie con esas características?-dijo Mia

-Como humano no pero como-No termino de responder Luna ya que Any la interumpio

-¡Conejo!-dijo Any

-Si como no recuerden que el es un conejo de 2 metros y no un humano-dijo Mia

-Si pero solo conozco un sujeto con ojos verdes y marcas en los brazos-dijo Luna

-Saben que mejor dejemos esta conversación y vámonos a la cabaña y por cierto que hace esta leña aquí-dijo Mia

-Me la dio el Señor Ramírez está encargado por mientras que regresa el señor Jhonson de vacaciones me comento que ya se está poniendo frio y como la cabaña está en el bosque es mejor estar preparados que morirnos de frio-dijo Luna

El viaje a la cabaña transcurría algo callado aunque solían oírse la risas de Luna y Mia sobre que posiblemente el chico del baño fuera conejo no tardaron en llegar y decidieron llegar por atrás para meter las cosas por la puerta trasera de la cocina

-Les ayudo a bajar las cosas y después llevo a Phillip al establo para quitarle la carreta-dijo Luna

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos para preparar el desayuno-dijo Mia

-Si tu cocina Mia por que Kay ni Merrick no saben cocinar mejor que te ayude Klaus-dijo Any

-No seas así Any mi hermano no sabrá cocinar pero es muy bueno cuidándonos cuando nos enfermamos y Kay nos hace reír-dijo Luna bajando de la carreta con algunas bolsas, Any les abrió la puerta y nadie se percató de su llegada así que ellas metieron las cosas a la cocina y fueron a ayudar a Luna con Phillip regresaron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno

-Empezare con el desayuno Luna ve por favor a ver si ya llegaron los demás mientras Any me ayuda aquí-dijo Mia poniéndose un delantal

-Está bien y depaso dejo esta leña-dijo Luna dirigiéndose a la sala con la leña en sus brazos

En la sala estaban los guardianes, Era, Kronos , Alex y los niños junto con Klaus, Merrick y Kay sentados en la sala esperando a alguien

-¿A quién están esperando?-dijo Luna

-A ustedes jovencitas y díganme quien les dio permiso de irse sin avisar-dijo Merrick

-Mhh a veras como ustedes estaban discutiendo sobre cómo hacer para atrapar al chico del baño nos cansamos y decidimos ir al pueblo-dijo Luna

-¿¡Y además de dónde sacaron la ropa¡?-dijo Merrick

-AH eso si no te lo puedo decir es secreto-dijo Luna

-Luna si te digo quien era el chico del baño no lo creer drías-dijo Kay

-Mhh si yo te digo en quien estoy pensado tampoco me creer drías-dijo Luna

-Bueno dime quien crees que es-dijo Kay

-Cuando veníamos de camino Any y yo suponíamos que era conejo-dijo Luna

-Como lo supiste-dijo Conejo

-Fue difícil pero con tus características eras el único que encajaba en el perfil-dijo Luna

-¿Y Any y Mia?-dijo Klaus

-En la cocina preparando el desayuno-dijo Luna

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esa leña?-dijo Merrick

-Me la dieron cuando fue por Phillip-dijo Luna dejando la leña en un recipiente cerca de la chimenea

-¿Y hace mucho que llegaron?-dijo luna viendo a Era

-Llegamos en la madrugada-dijo Era

-¿Entonces ya díganme quien fue la que entro en el baño?-dijo Conejo

-Jajaja fue Mia pobre la dejaste en un ligero shock-dijo Luna

-Entonces me supongo que tú eres Luna-dijo Conejo

-Si no fuera por tus lentes juraría que tienes un parecido con Sama-dijo Alex

En la cocina

Mia y Any ya estaban por acabar el desayuna y estaban poniendo la mesa

-Any ve y diles a los demás que ya está listo el desayuno-dijo Mia

-Está bien-dijo Any yendo a la sala

En la sala

-¿Ese piano está en uso?-dijo Alex

-No lose hace mucho que no se usa-dijo Kay

-Y porque no lo averiguamos-dijo Alex sentándose en el banquillo del piano

-¿Y quién de ustedes lo toca?-dijo Tooth

-Luna y Kay-dijo Merrick

-Y porque no nos tocan algo-dijo Norte

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Luna

-No me digan que tienes miedo-dijo Jack

-No es eso y además quien eres tú-dijo Luna

-Jajaja vaya Frost sí que no te reconoció-dijo Conejo

-Espera tus eres Jack Frost-dijo Luna

-Si-dijo molesto Jack

-Ya está bien pero no quiero tocar porque me de miedo son asuntos personales-dijo Luna

-Demostrémosle que no tenemos miedo-dijo Kay agarrando a Luna de la muñeca y acercándose al piano al llegar Kay levanto la tapa de las teclas y presionó una tecla pero no salió ni un sonido-que porque no suena-dijo Kay

-Déjame ver tal vez este roto-dijo Luan abriendo la parte arriba del piano al abrirlo se quedó sorprendida al ver que estaba dentro del piano

-Y que es lo que tiene-dijo Kay

-Esto-dijo Luna sacando un violín con su arco

-Dime que eso no es tu viejo violín Kay-dijo Merrick

Al verlo Kay no supo que hacer ya que los recuerdos del violín y su historia venían en a su mente ya que pensaba que se había perdido

-Qué bonito violín lo puedo tocar-dijo Alex pero cuando lo iva a tocar Kay la sostuvo de la muñeca fuertemente

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-dijo Kay que todavía presionaba la muñeca de Alex y la via con unos ojos que demostraban miedo

-Su-suéltame me haces daño-dijo Alex

-KAY ya suéltala la estas lastimando-dijo Merrick al oír esas palabras Kay reacciono y soltó la muñeca de Alex

-Lo siento saldré un rato y no me sigan-dijo Kay saliendo de la cabaña

-Pero que le pasa-dijo Jaime yendo con su prima para ver su muñeca lastimada

-Estas bien-dijo Era acercándose a ver su muñeca

-Si estoy bien solo me duele un poco-dijo Alex mientras se sobaba la muñeca dando una mueca de dolor

-El violín de la abuela-dijo Any con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por qué lloras pequeña-dijo Conejo

En eso venia Mia de la cocina ya que había escuchado todo el alboroto y salió a ver qué pasaba

-¿Que paso aquí?-dijo Mia

-Mia el violín de la abuela no se perdió siempre estuvo aquí-dijo Any con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Cómo lo tomo Kay?-dijo Mia preocupada

-Cómo crees-dijo Luna señalando a Alex

-Perdón si mi hermano te hizo algo pero no era su intención-dijo Mia

-Pero porque ese violín están importante-dijo Norte

-Es una historia triste-dijo Mia

-Chicos voy por Kay antes de que se pierda en el bosque-dijo Luna

-¿Y cómo lo vas a encontrar?-dijo Klaus

-Con Orión-dijo Luna saliendo por la puerta

Al salir Luna de la cabaña se alejó un poco y silbo esperando respuesta en unos segundo un lobo color blanco con gris y ojos azules al verlo Luna lo fue y lo abrazo tiernamente el solo le lambia la cara

-Bien Orión necito tu ayuda para encontrar a Kay ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja y sale sin avisarle a nadie-dijo Luna

El solo asintió y se dirigió al bosque seguido por Luna

En la cabaña

-Qué tal si les cuenta la historia con el desayuno-dijo Mia llevándolos a la cocina

-Ven pequeña primero vamos a curar está herida-dijo Era poniendo sus mano en su muñeca haciendo aparecer una pequeña luz y el dolor desapareció

-Muchas gracias ya no me duele-dijo Alex

-Ah por cierto Mia te quería pedir perdón por lo del baño-dijo Conejo

-NO-no es nada fue mi culpa por no tocar-dijo Mia sonrojada

-Espero que este bien Kay-dijo Any

-Y quien contara la historia-dijo Sophie

-Yo lo hare pero espero que entiendan el comportamiento de mi hermano-dijo Mia

Continuara…

Perdón por la demora espero subir el otro más rápido


End file.
